Living in a Dead World
by ZMBE12
Summary: Raven has to go to Azarath to find a potion or a spell to cure Robin of his 'Flu' that he got when he was bitten by a boy. She has one week to save him, but is that enough time? After a week's time is up, she comes back to a brand new, chaotic, dead world. No one is there in the tower, and hardly anyone in Jump City. The only ones left are Raven, the survivors and the undead.
1. Bitten

**Introductions**: Introductions will be made at the end of the first chapter, I'm just here to warn you what you are about to read.

**Summary**: The summary of the story that you are about to read here is different than the one you have read on the archive page. I actually prefer not to give you a fully detailed summary, because it will give away what you are going to read. I will just give you a little teaser on what is to come in a later chapter.

XxX

"_Raven, you have to stay low and hide as much as possible, if they even see one movement, they will shoot," Raven slowly peaks around the grocery checkout and sees movement from one of the isles of the store. _

_She looks back at her companion before whispering, "How am I supposed to fight without my powers?"_

_The girl, who had accompanied her on the ambush, removes the gun that she had placed in the holder hanging off her hip and gives it to Raven. Raven looks at the gun with a confused and astonished look. Understanding why Raven had given her the look, she answers quietly and bluntly._

"_Would you rather it be you or them?" _

_With that, Raven slowly began to crawl from behind the check stand and quietly, but quickly makes her way to hide behind a vending machine, just about five feet from her companion. Raven looks back at the red-headed girl, waiting for directions on what to do next. The girl looks up from behind the check stand and then bends back down into her crouching position. She looks over at Raven and gives her the signal to move to the first isle. _

_Raven nods as she begins to crawl from her hiding spot and towards the first isle, accidentally knocking over a display of magazines. Raven gasps and holds in her breath, praying that no one heard the loud noise._

_Her prayers went unanswered._

"_TRESSPASSERS," yells a manly voice from two isles over._

"_SHOOT THEM DOWN, LEAVE NO SURVIVORS," another man yells._

_Raven looks over to her companion who yells over to her, "GRAB YOUR GUN! DON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT!" _

_Raven did, in fact, hesitate to grab her gun, but as a bullet grazes past her shoulder and flies into the vending machine that she previously hid behind, all hesitation leaves her thoughts and body. She grabs her gun and fires back. _

XxX

That's the sneak peek for a future chapter. And a heads up, this is probably considered an AU fic, which mean an Alternative Universe fanfiction. All the Titans are in their usual superhero outfits. Beast Boy is 19, Raven is 19, Starfire is 20, Robin is 20 and Cyborg is 22.

**Rating**: The rating could vary between a strong T and a minor M. Not for sexual themes, more like slightly gore-y purposes. I will keep it at a T and keep the gore to a minimum.

**Pairings**: There are some pairings; however, this is a strong Beast Boy and Raven fic. There might be a little Robin and Starfire pairing, but nothing major. I can change it, but this right now is how I see the pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

If that is all, I would like to begin the story.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter One: Bitten**

XxX

"Dude, why is it so cold outside?" Beast Boy asks to his group of friends, who were slowly walking away from their favorite pizza place.

Raven, who was slightly floating a couple of inches off the ground, smartly remarks, "Maybe because it's the end of October and it's supposed to be slightly cold in the fall?"

Beast Boy groans in annoyance, "Duh, but it's, like, really, really cold. I don't know how come you're not freezing your legs off!"

"I didn't say that I wasn't cold, I'm just not the one complaining about it constantly every five minutes," Raven replies back to green nineteen-year old.

It is a chilly, October evening and crime had been slow that day, almost nothing happened that day at all. Because of that, Beast Boy and Cyborg had suggested to go out to eat for dinner and walk around the town a bit. The Teen Titans were considered huge celebrity heroes, but to the people of Jump City, California, they were used to them, considering they've been around for a few years. Children every now and then get a little excited to see them, but that was understandable. But it was nice to sort of have the evening off to walk around the town, especially since it was so close to Halloween. A lot of the stores had windows set up with Halloween décor and costumes.

The Titans walk on the slightly busy sidewalk towards the mall. It was about seven in the evening, so some of the stores closed around eight or nine. They weren't really going to the mall with the intention of buying anything, but merely just to look around at everything. There were stores in there that every individual Titan could enjoy. The mall had a couple of video stores, which included game systems, video games, movies, computer games, and even a little gaming area, which was perfect for Cyborg and Beast Boy. Then there is a coffee café/shop that Raven could enjoy and right across from the café, there would be a gothic sort of clothing store, which Raven had always intended on browsing around. Starfire, of course, goes to the mall as much as possible. She always loves looking around at all the girliest stores and even some of the small pet stores around the mall. And even Robin, likes to look at all the weaponry in select stores at the mall.

Finally, the Teen Titans have reached their destination. The group walks through the double, automatic doors and into the entrance area of the large mall. Robin turns to the group and opens his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"VIDEO STORE!" They both yell in unison and begin to run towards the left side of the mall, only to be stopped by their bodies being imprisoned by Raven's black magic.

"Not so fast you two, we need to decide when and where we are meeting back, because I don't want to spend two hours tracking you guys down," Raven says in her famous monotone voice.

Beast Boy turns slightly to face Raven, which was difficult because the restraint is up to his neck. "C'mon Rae, we will answer our communicators this time!"

Robin spoke up, "Raven's right, let's at least make a meet back time and place."

"What about the fountain of water in the middle of the mall? It has chairs and benches that we may relax and wait for the others," Starfire asks, directly at Robin, rather than anyone else.

"That's a good idea, Star. Everyone meet at the water fountain, at eight-thirty exact. Stores will begin to close around nine, so that gives us plenty of time to do what we need to do and leave," Robin informs as he pulls out his communicator, "and make sure if one of calls, you answer," Robin demands towards Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We got it, now can you let us down, Rae?" Beast Boy pleas as he smiles at Raven, who in favor, glares.

"It's Ra-ven," she states and she, not too kindly, drops Beast Boy and Cyborg onto the tile floor. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy, ignoring the harsh landing on their butts, they dash towards the left side of the mall, pushing through the crowds of people in the process.

Raven sighs in annoyance and turns toward Robin and Starfire, "I'm going to the coffee shop."

With that, she floated away to the right side of the mall, disappearing in the crowd of people.

Robin and Starfire both look at each, Robin's throat tightens up, and he couldn't say anything. Starfire is the only person that made him feel this way, even after some years of dating have passed. He remembers exactly how it had happened too. It was when they had went to Tokyo. The moment is still so vivid and alive. He can remember it easily. Feeling his hand being grabbed he looks at Starfire. She slightly blushes from the contact made from their hand holding.

"Can we go to the pet store or do you wish to look at weapons?" Starfire asks, while Robin still is speechless. Starfire pauses for a second, "how about we do both?"

Robin clears his throat and finally answers, "that sounds like a good idea."

XxX

Raven sips a drink of her small cup of herbal tea, while listening to the calm and quiet music playing from the live band that is set up in the back of the coffee shop. She comes here on a regular basis. Raven loves the calmness and tranquil feeling it gives off, even though the tea has that fancy taste, while she prefers her own herbal tea that she makes at the tower. After deciding that she has finally had enough of sitting, she picks up her cup of herbal tea, which is still half full, and throws it away as she walks out of the coffee shop and into 'Welcome to the Darkside' a store based on gothic and punk clothing.

Raven is in need of regular clothes, especially with winter coming soon and the temperatures dropping. She starts to browse around the women's clothing area in search of nothing in particular, except for something warm. Raven starts rummaging through the dark denim jeans looking for a pair that she might be interested in trying on.

"Can I help you find anything?" Raven looks to her right to see a girl about twenty years of age with long, black hair, black makeup, wearing completely gothic attire.

Raven reads her nametag, "No thanks, Maggie. But I might need a dressing room in a little bit."

Maggie nods, "Yes ma'am, just let me know when you're ready," she finishes with a bland tone.

Raven goes back to looking through the jeans and finds two pairs of jeans that she found an interest in. She walks back to the fitting rooms and get Maggie to unlock her a fitting room and starts trying on jeans.

The first pair were completely black with a faded white color on the front of her thigh area. They were pretty comfortable and she had to admit, they looked good on her. She tries on the second pair and immediately didn't like them, they felt gross and just awful. So she just decided to stick with the first pair she had tried on. Raven takes the jeans up to the register to pay for them.

"Did you find everything okay today?" Maggie, the girl who had previously talked her was the same one who was checking her out.

Raven replies with a short, "Yes."

Maggie scans the jeans and removes the sensor from the jeans, "Your total is going to be twenty-five even, and would you like to spend ten dollars more to get a hoodie? It's on the display right behind me. Its limited edition and the ten dollars goes towards children's charity."

Raven glances at the hoodie that is on the display. It was black, slightly fitted, and had a band name that she didn't recognize. She didn't want to buy it, but how would that look if she, a Teen Titan, refuses to help out a children's charity.

"Sure, I need a small," Raven says as she takes out her debit card from inside her shoe. She never carries a purse or a wallet, so where else was she supposed to put it?

Maggie bent down underneath the counter and pulls out a hoodie, like the one on display, but instead it is wrapped up in plastic covering. She tears open the covering, scans the hoodie and removes the sensor.

"Your total is now thirty-five even," Raven hands her debit card to Maggie, "Debit or Credit?"

Raven responds with a short, "Debit."

Maggie slides the card and hands it back to Raven, "I need you to enter your pin please and then hit done."

Raven enters her pin as she was told to do and hits the green 'done' button on the little monitor. She places the stylus back onto the holder and waits for Maggie to finish.

After the printer prints Raven's receipt, Maggie hands Raven her receipt and her bag of clothes, "Thank you for coming to the Darkside, have a nice day."

"Thanks," Raven curtly responds as she walks out into the mall.

Raven stops for a second, thinking of what to do next. She walks over to the restroom area and walks into the ladies room. She stops and looks at the mirror seeing her reflection. Her hair has grown out since she last cut it, which was after her and the Titans took down Trigon. It now reaches down a little pasts her breasts.

"Ugh, I'm in need of a new haircut, I guess.." Raven says to herself as she walks out of the restroom and in search of a hair salon.

XxX

Robin looks down at his communicator to see the time. It read, five after eight. He still had twenty five minutes to use. Starfire and himself had already went to the pet store and one of the weapon stores, so now they were just walking around the mall, while holding hands.

Glancing at Starfire he asks, "what do you want to do now?"

Starfire looks at him and then forward in the direction they were walking and shrugs, "I am not sure. We have both done what we had intended on doing."

"We can go ahead and go to the fountain and wait on the others, or we could walk around. It's up to you, I'm fine with doing whatever," Robin replies as they walk down a couple of steps.

They both walk by a salon called, 'A New You.' They both see Raven getting her violet hair blow dried by a stylist.

"There's Raven, let us go see what she is doing with her hair," Starfire yells in excitement while pulling Robin along beside her into the salon.

An older lady around the age of forty came up to the young couple, "Is there something I can help you guys with?"

Robin replies with, "No thank you, we just saw our friend in her and just wanted to see what she was doing with her hair."

The older lady nods and smiles, "Alright, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she says as she walks away from the couple.

Starfire and Robin both walk up to Raven who hasn't really noticed their presence, due to the fact that the blow dryer is on and she has hair in her face. The stylist who is drying Raven's hair smiles and turns off her blow dryer, "I think I'll start styling it now, let me just brush this out of your face."

Raven, who has been keeping her eyes closed, finally opens them and looks into the reflection of the mirror to see Robin and Starfire standing to the left of her.

"Can I help you?"

Raven sarcastically asks as the stylist starts to flat iron her hair.

"Oh Raven, I did not know you were interested in the styling of the hair," Starfire says with happiness in her voice.

Robin joins in saying, "Yeah, bangs didn't really seem like your thing."

Raven looks at her reflection in the mirror as the stylists starts spraying hair spray into her hair, "I'm not, but she managed to talk me into it."

The stylist shrugs her shoulders and smiles brightly, "It was just the image I got in my head when she came in and I wanted her to look gorgeous, which she does!"

Starfire starts to bounce up and down while she clasps her hands together, "This is glorious, friend Raven, you look like one of the girls from the magazine of fashion!"

"Fantastic," Raven says with no emotion.

XxX

After Raven's hair styling was done and paid for, Robin, Starfire, and Raven begin to walk towards their meeting spot.

"It's almost eight-thirty, only five more minutes, hopefully Beast Boy and Cyborg have kept up with the time," Robin says as he finds a seat on the water fountain, where he wouldn't get wet.

Raven and Starfire say nothing as Starfire sits beside Robin and Raven stands in front of both of them. They sit there for about four minutes until a little boy around the age of three ran up to Robin and stops right in front of him without saying anything.

"Chance, you need to stop running away from mommy and me!" Yells a little girl with long reddish-orange hair, who came running up towards the boy.

Robin, Starfire and Raven all look at the little girl and then back at the boy. Robin spoke to the little boy with a small smile.

"Hey there little guy, why are you running away from your mom, that's not very safe," Robin nags as he looks at the little boy.

Chance, the little boy, looks at Robin with empty eyes. He then starts to scream in anger, terror or something of the sort, drawing the attention of bystanders.

Robin and Starfire look frightened for a second and then look at each other, Raven just watches in caution of Chance.

Out of nowhere, Chance grabs onto Robin's hand and in the blink of an eye, bit into Robin's wrist, drawing a bit of blood, but not enough to cause any real damage.

"OW! What was that for?!" Robin yells in slight pain, but mostly surprise.

Raven and Starfire both look at the entire situation in shock. This little boy came out of nowhere and bit Robin, for no reason!

"Chance, why are you running away from me-, Oh my goodness," A lady the age of thirty comes out of a small crowd of people that had formed from the small display of action.

She looks at Chance, then at Robin and then at Robin's wrist.

"Oh my gosh, did my Chance do this to you? He did the same to me and another stranger. I'm so, so, so sorry, he didn't mean anything by it! Chance! Do you have anything to say to him?" The mother of Chance and the little girl looks at Chance with her hands on her hips.

Chance looks up at his mother and starts screaming again, like earlier, but this time he starts trying to scratch his mother. She sighs and picks him, while restraining his arms at his sides.

"I am so sorry about this, but I must go see if I can't discipline my child, I've already taken him to see the doctor, but he says it's the flu, but once again, I'm truly sorry that he did this to you. Come along Sydney," The mother says as she carries Chance and gestures Sydney to follow her.

After about ten minutes of just sitting there, while Raven applied pressure to Robin's wrist, she spoke up, "We need to get you back to the tower to make sure that it's not going to get infected."

Robin nods in agreement, "Star will fly me home, you go find Beast Boy and Cyborg and meet us back at the infirmary in the tower."

"Okay," Raven replies as she throws away the bloody napkins and starts the search for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

XxX

A wall clock on the white walls of the infirmary inside the tower read fifteen after ten. The gang has been back at the tower for some while and Cyborg had been running tests on Robin to make sure he was free from anything that he might have caught from the young boy. Cyborg had ordered that everyone stay out of the infirmary to insure that no one would catch what Robin might obtain from the bite. Since Cyborg is only-half human, he was immune to any kind of flu or virus that could come from Robin.

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were all in the Common room. Raven is sitting on the right end of the couch, reading one of her many books. Beast Boy is playing one of the video games that he had purchased with Cyborg at the mall. And Starfire is playing with her pet, Silkie. It had been pretty quiet since they returned home. No one really spoke a word that was until Beast Boy broke the peace.

"I like your new haircut, Rae. Bangs look good on you," Beast Boy says to Raven without looking up from his game.

Raven looks up at Beast Boy and then back down at her book, "Thanks, and I liked that quietness that we all had about five seconds ago."

Beast Boy didn't respond until a few seconds later when he died in his game, "What did you say?" Still not looking up from his game.

Raven sighs in annoyance, "Nothing."

Right then, Cyborg appears from the double sliding doors at the entrance or exit of the Common Room.

He looks over at Raven, "Raven, I need you and only you, to come with me to the infirmary."

Everyone looks over at Raven without saying a word.

She doesn't respond, but she closes the book that she had been previously reading and gets up to float over to Cyborg. They both exit the Common Room and make their way to the infirmary, leaving Starfire and Beast Boy in the Common Room with confused looks.

As Raven and Cyborg make their way to the infirmary, Raven asks Cyborg why he needs only her. Cyborg decides to wait until it was him, Robin and Raven in the infirmary together, since it involved Robin as well.

When they finally reach the infirmary, Raven looks over at Robin who appeared to look albino due to the lack of color in his face. She then took notice of the wrist, which had been bitten, was wrapped in gauze, but it looked soaked of blood and it appeared to be leaking blood as well. He looked terrible.

Raven looks over a Cyborg with a sort of questionable glance, "What's wrong with him? It's only been a couple of hours, even with the flu, he shouldn't look like this."

"Yeah, I know. But when I did internal and external scans, the results showed that he has the flu and ONLY the flu," Cyborg explains as he hands her the printed reports on Robin.

She read over them quickly and then looks back at Cyborg, "Why do you need me?"

"Try to heal him with your healing powers-" Cyborg is cut off by Raven.

"I can't heal him like that, that's only useful for physical injuries, I can't heal sickness's," Raven explains to Cyborg who looks over at Robin.

Robin finally jumps in on the conversation, "Is there anything you can do Raven? A spell or a potion in one of your books?"

Raven thought for a second, but still came up short, "None of the books I have now, can help with the flu or whatever you have."

"Isn't there something in Azarath that you can learn to make or do?" Cyborg asks desperately while throwing his arms up in emphasis.

Raven responds after a couple of minutes of thinking, "I can try to go up there and see if I can learn a potion or an antidote, it'll take me a while."

Cyborg looks at Robin and then at Raven, "I think all you have is a week. And that's pushing it. We can try to do what we can here, but we are really counting on you."

Raven felt the world just fall onto her shoulders. This is huge; Robin's life is counting on her. She had to learn or do something, she can't fail him. He's helped her through so much.

"Okay, I will go to Azarath, for a week and see if I can find something to help him. I will be back here by next Tuesday, if not sooner," Raven pauses to look between Robin and Cyborg, "I will do everything I can."

XxX

There you have it, the first chapter of Living in a Dead World.

I hope you know where I'm going with this story. I will go back and do edits later. If I get enough feedback, I will pursue with this story.

Anyways, Hi!

I'm ZMBE, short for ZOMBIE!

I recently became interested in Teen Titans again after watching a few episodes of Teen Titans Go! It's not like the original, but I'll take what I can get.

I hope you liked it.

Please Review.

And if you are confused on ANYTHING, don't hesitate to ask!

Thank You!

-ZMBE


	2. Too Little Too Late

**I was really disappointed to only see that I only had 2 reviews. How am I supposed to make this story better if I get no feedback? Maybe I'm doing pretty well if I didn't get any negative ones.**

**No matter, I will continue this story. Any confusion let me know.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter Two: Too Little Too Late**

XxX

"This is hopeless..." Raven starts as she opens up another spell book.

The young sorceress has been in Azarath for the past six days and still had no luck finding a potion or a spell that would rid Robin of his 'flu'. It is now around four in the afternoon, the last couple of hours she would be able to spend in Azarath, while looking for a potion or spell. She had spent hours on end in the huge ancient library in Azarath. She had even gone to Arella, her own mother, for help on this. No one was able to help on this. Raven understood that she probably wouldn't be able to find anything that would help her, but it was worth a shot. She just couldn't face the fact that Robin wouldn't be healed and that he could possibly be already dead.

Raven slams the spell book closed in anger, "This is such bullshit!" Raven yells in anger, at no one in particular, as she throws the spell book against the wall of her old room. While doing so, her cup of herbal tea that sat beside her began to shake and be engulfed by black aura.

She looks down and sees her cup and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She waits a couple of minutes before opening them again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Raven," she whispers to herself, "You can't help Robin if you're angry like this."

A soft knock came to Raven's closed door, "Come in," already knowing who it was.

Arella opens the door and slightly enters Raven's room. She looks at her daughter with sympathy in her eyes.

"Raven, my dear sweet Raven, you have been searching for nearly a week, please do not blame yourself, sweetheart," her mother says with much tenderness in her soft voice. Raven looks down and then back at her mother. "Raven, whatever happens, will happen. It was meant to happen, just don't blame yourself."

Raven sighs before replying, "I know, mother..." Raven pauses, "I just feel like I've let them down by not finding a potion or even a spell. It hurts to know that they've all put so much faith and hope into me finding a solution, and I come back with nothing."

Arella walks over to Raven's bed, which Raven is sitting on, legs crossed, with a couple of books laid out everywhere. She gently places a hand on her daughter's shoulder before saying, "I know it's hard, but it was destiny for it to happen. If it wasn't supposed to happen, it wouldn't have happened. You can't blame yourself for the outcome of the situation."

Raven looks down at her hands that were tightly gripped together and sighs in defeat, "You're right. I'll just leave tonight, or actually in a couple of minutes, so that I can get there by six."

Arella smiles as she nods, "That sounds like a good plan. It was nice having you here with me again. It's always great to have you here."

"Yeah, it's nice to be here with you too," Raven smiles slightly as she stands up from her bed, "I need to go now."

Arella nods in agreement, "I love you, Raven. Don't hesitate to stop back home every once in a while."

Raven smiles a little brighter this time, "I love you too. Goodbye, Mom." She says as she creates a portal and steps into it, her figure slowly disappearing.

Arella's smile falters slowly as she watches her daughter's figure disappear, "I couldn't bear to tell you, but I already know the outcome…" Arella pauses, "Be strong, Raven."

XxX

Raven's portal opens up on the floor of her room, as her appearance slowly comes to form. When she is finally there, she closes the portal and looks around. Her room was always usually pretty dark, but she had a lamp that she turned on when it got too dark for her to even see. She walks over to the lamp beside her bed and flicks it on, but it didn't turn on.

"Well that's great," she mutters sarcastically as she flicks the switch a couple times before deciding that it wasn't going to turn on.

She looks around her room as she tries to make out her dresser. After her eyes finally adjust to the darkness, she carefully makes her way over to it to retrieve a candle. She tugs open her dresser drawer and pulls out a medium candle and a match. Lighting it up, she finally was able to sort of see her room. It appears to have looked the same since she left six days ago. Nothing is out of place or even seemed to be touched.

That's when Raven notices how quiet the tower actually was. She couldn't hear anything, as if the entire tower were on mute.

"That's weird. Maybe everyone's grieving over Robin…" Raven says while feeling her heart drop, "No, he's fine. Nothing is wrong. He's probably better already," Raven says as she makes her way to the door that leaves her room and into the hallway.

Raven walks up to her door that usually automatically slides opens, but it didn't budge. She touches the door slightly, but still no movement.

"I guess the power is out, my luck just keeps getting better," Raven says with annoyance and sarcasm in voice.

She pries her fingers into the crack of the door, trying to pull to the door open, which she was able to do, but only enough so that her slim figure could fit through. She steps fully into dark hallway, barely able to see anything, due to her puny candle light. It's eerie, to say the least.

Taking a deep breath, she makes her way to the Common Room, in hopes that somebody was in there.

Raven isn't afraid of the situation, just a little cautious. Everything seems out of the ordinary. No sound, except for the sound of her own footsteps, no electricity, nothing.

"Maybe it's just a prank, all conducted by Beast Boy," Raven says with slight hope in her voice.

Deep down, she knew that wasn't the case. Raven's heart starts to beat a little quicker, not much, but it is definitely pumping. She has finally made her way to the Common Room doors. But just like her own door, these wouldn't budge either when she came up to them. She manages to wedge her tiny fingers into the middle of the doors, and just like before, is able to make an entrance just big enough for her to get through.

She squeezes through and stops, almost dropping her candle, dead in her tracks. Raven's heart seems to stop as she observes the monstrosity of the Common Room.

It is a mess and it smells horrific.

The refrigerator's doors are wide open and inside appears to be rotten food, mold, and bugs all inside the food and refrigerator, probably some of the cause of the terrible smell. Some of the tables are knocked over, trash covers the floor and it looks like blood is smeared all over the couch and floors. The blood doesn't look too fresh, because it had turned a brown color.

Raven starts to feel nauseous and lightheaded. She tries to refrain herself from bending over and puking. She shook the feeling off and made her way to the enormous windows, attempting to not step on the blood and trash. She stops right in front of the windows and takes a look out the window and observes the city.

She gasps.

Multiple towers and buildings were either engulfed with fire or smoke. Power lines weren't attached and dangle to the sides of the poles or even lay on the ground. It's hard to make out the detail in the city, because the sun is starting to set and it casts shadows over the streets. Raven backs up from the window and steps on something, knowing whatever it is, she broke it.

She kneels down and her heart drops, once again. Raven picks up the cracked up communicator, which belonged to one of the other Titans. It's pretty damaged and she couldn't use it if she tried.

Raven falls back to her feet and tries to not breakdown. She couldn't, she had to be strong. Raven sat there on the dirty floor, which felt like hours, but it was only a couple of minutes. She rubs her eyes roughly with her hand, that's when she hears a grunt, or maybe a moan.

She freezes and held her breath. Raven turns her head to the direction from which the sound came from.

What she saw startled her beyond anything she had ever seen in her life.

It is Robin.

He's chained by his ankles by a shackle that was attached to the leg of the heavy couch. His mouth appears to be foaming with spit and blood. His skin looks to be decaying off of his body and face. His teeth were stained a disgusting yellow, and his gums were a purplish-blue color. Even his uniform is stained with blood, whether it was his own blood or someone else's, Raven did not know. His hair that is usually styled with gel looks like a mangled and disgusting mess.

Raven couldn't breathe or even speak. It's too much to take in. She feels like she is about to pass out.

"R-Robin..?" Raven says cautiously, as she slowly crawls towards him, which she is about ten feet away from.

"Ugh…uhhhh…argh!" Robin gurgles and then starts to growl. He then lashes towards Raven, but is stopped by his restraints.

Raven jumps back a bit, while still holding the candle and halts her movement forward. Robin is still trying to attack Raven. It reminds her of a vicious dog.

"Robin, it's me, Raven!" Raven begins to shout as she stands to her feet, still gripping on the candle, which appears to be halfway gone.

Robin doesn't respond like a human, instead he starts to growl louder and more blood and spit begins to drip from his mouth. Then he swings his arms forward trying to grab Raven, even though he is about six feet away from her, causing Raven to drop the candle.

Then there is a crash and a couple of banging sounds coming from the double doors that Raven had once entered.

Raven snaps her head towards the sound and screams slightly from fear. She saw about three other 'things' coming through the double doors. All of them look like Robin, decaying and scary. The three of them look towards Raven and growl. They start to walk towards her, with their arms down their sides and their heads slightly turned. Blood is oozing out from their mouths. Luckily, none of them were her other team mates. One was a girl and the other two were men. The girl moves quicker than the men do. Raven wasn't about to be one of them or become a meal.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yells as she waves her hand in front of her body, wanting to lift one of the knocked over tables, but nothing happens.

Raven's heart rate picks up and her breathing quickens as she tries again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Nothing happens.

That's when the female thing starts to grab at Raven while growling. Raven dodges to the left and picks up a lone kitchen knife off the ground and looks at the female thing again.

The decaying female lunges towards Raven, which Raven diverts again. She couldn't bring herself to kill the thing. It still appears to be somewhat human. Still, she has to do something and quick.

Thinking quickly, while placing the knife in her boot and not really worrying about the outcome, she takes one of the chairs that is lying sideways and throws it, by hands, towards the huge window. It doesn't do anything but bounces off the glance and falls to the ground.

"C'mon!" Raven yells as she looks back at the things, which were now about five feet away.

She picks up the chair again and throws it like before, but nothing happens. She looks behind her and the things were about three feet away, close enough to be grabbed by them.

Raven quickly picks up the chair and starts to smash the window by hand and creates an opening big enough for her to get through. Not thinking twice, she tosses down the chair with force and jumps out the window, only for her cape to be caught by a piece of broken glass.

"Dammit!" Raven yells in fear and shock as she quickly unclasps the cloak and begins to free fall into the water.

The cold water makes Raven lose her breath for a second, but then she ignores it. She is about five feet underwater and begins to swim up to resurface. When she resurfaces, she inhales a deep breath and wipes her eyes, free of water and focuses her sight on the tower and where she jumped out.

The things were gone, nowhere in sight. Worrying that they might have fallen in the water, she begins to swim to the shore of Jump City. She may not even make the swim over there. It looks to be a two mile swim, but she would rather try to make it, than to just die now.

"Maybe I can fly again," Raven says to herself as she tries to levitate herself out of the water, but she didn't move.

"What is wrong with my powers?" Raven asks to herself, while continuing to swim to shore, ignoring the cold water. "I'll figure it out later, I just need to focus on making it the shore, and then I can figure the rest of it out."

Without saying another word, except the breathing she is doing, she continues her swim to the shore. She looks and estimates her distance. Still about over a mile. She has to make it, she survived this much, a little swim won't hurt.

Raven still has about less than one-fourth of a mile and she could feel the exhaustion really take over her body. She could feel her body begin she slow down. Even if she were to make it, she would probably get pneumonia or hypothermia. That doesn't matter now, she has to stay positive, no matter if she couldn't feel her body.

Raven became very grateful when her feet touch the bottom of the water. She could walk out of the water now, but her body wouldn't let her stand, so she crawls out of the water, while scraping her knees on jagged rocks and other debris. When she finally makes it out of the water and onto the sand of the shore, she feels a sharp pain from her foot. She slowly and painfully removes her boot, which contained the knife and winces. The knife had made a small, minor cut into the bottom of her foot.

"Ouch…" Raven moans as she places the wet boot back onto her foot, while still clutching the handle of the knife.

Not saying another word, Raven's body falls down, making her lie on her back and everything in her world goes black.

XxX

Raven is later awakened by a loud scream. She slowly comes back to her body, not really knowing if she really heard the scream or it was just part of a really bad dream. Raven rubs her eyes with the back of her palm and begins to sit up. That's when everything came back to her.

It wasn't a dream.

It's all real.

Raven, still sitting on her bottom, looks over to her right to pick up the knife that she had previously dropped. She looks around. It looks like she was only out for an hour. She didn't know what time it was, but the sun was still peaking and little bit out of the horizon.

"I can't just sit her, I'll be eaten, I'm lucky nothing happened to me while I was out," Raven says to herself as she begins to stand back up on her two feet.

That's when she heard the scream again.

She turns her body quickly to the sound of the scream and begins to run to the steps leading up the road that leads into the town.

"I'm still a Titan," Raven whispers to herself as she runs towards the sound of the scream. She ignores the surroundings around her and continues to find the source of the screaming.

Raven ran down several streets, weaving in and out of the parked or crashed cars collected together on the roads. That's when she found the person responsible for the screaming.

"Help me, please!" Screams a little girl that was locked inside of a car that is surrounded with those 'things'.

Raven has to think fast, she couldn't lose this little girl. That's when she is grabbed from behind. She quickly kicks off one of the 'things' and finally remembers that she has a weapon.

"I really don't want to do this, but I'm not letting you get her," Raven mumbles as she thrusts the knife into the chest of the 'thing' that had previously grabbed her.

The 'thing' falls down to its knees and lays down, not moving. Raven quickly grabs the knife out of the 'things' chest and turns back to the infested car.

"Get of that car! Hey!" Raven starts to yell to create a distraction from the girl, the horde of 'things' look towards Raven, who is waving her arms around and yelling at them.

The 'things' slowly begin to walk over to Raven and away from the car. Raven has to think of way to get rid of them, and quickly. She looks around to see if she can use anything, which she does. One of the fire hydrants is spraying water out of its pipes, while lying slightly in the water, is a broken electrical wire, which was sparking. Raven quickly runs behind the fire hydrant and makes sure she wouldn't electrocute herself in the process. The 'things' fell for the trap. The hordes, consisting about five of them, all step into the water puddle that is connected to the electrical wire. The moment they step into the puddle, they were all electrocuted. Their bodies were shaking violently and their mouths were spewing out blood and foams of spit.

Raven, not wanting to watch the display, ran over to the car that contains the little girl. When Raven got to the passenger side window, she is hit with recognition and déjà vu. The little girl that is inside the car is Sydney, the girl that was with the little boy who had bit Robin that day at all the mall. Raven quickly ignores it and smashes the window open with the handle of her knife. Sydney shrieks as she recoils from the unexpected sound and gesture. Raven reaches inside and helps Sydney out of the car, while cutting up her arms in the process.

"C'mon, we have to find somewhere to hide," Raven says with panic in her voice as she grabs Sydney's wrist and starts to drag her as she begins to run, to nowhere in particular.

Sydney starts to run with Raven, red-faced and curly red hair bouncing as she ran behind Raven. They run down a couple of streets, while dodging cars and 'things' that fill up the street.

That's when they hear gunshots, causing both Raven and Sydney to duck down and scream. Raven's defensive instincts kick in as she shields Sydney's body with her own.

Raven looks up to see what looks like to be a gang looting up on one of the pharmacies. They have their faces covered in masks that look like came from one of the Halloween stores. One of thugs caught eyes with Raven and struts at a fast speed over to Raven and Sydney. Raven looks at the gun in his hand, she wasn't going to show fear on her face, but that's what her entire mind and body possessed. Fear.

"What are you doing on our side of town?" The thug asks with authority in his tone.

Raven didn't say anything, but she just kept her body covering Sydney, who is now crying pretty hard. The thug looks at both of them before growling and grabs Raven by her hair and tugs her hair back to make her look at him in the eyes.

"You will answer me, bitch. Now tell me, why you are on our side of town?" The thug asks again, with his voice more stern and with a more threatening tone.

Raven is about to answer when she hears more gun shots and recognizable voice.

"Steve, why are you not doing your part of the job…" The guy who is about a couple inches shorter of the 6'2" man, came up to who is now known as Steve. He pauses as he looks into Raven's amethyst eyes, with his own emerald eyes.

Steve starts to speak again with his hold still on Raven's violet hair, "I found trespassers, Gar, what do you wish I do with them?"

Raven glances away from Steve and then towards Gar, still not fully knowing who he was or what is about to happen.

Gar answers back, "Let her go and get back to your job, I'll handle it."

Steve nods and releases Raven's hair, allowing her head to fall back to a comfortable position. She looks at Gar, while still holding Sydney protectively.

Raven is about say something until Gar beats her to it, "Raven, don't ever come around this area again. If you do, you will be shot at."

Raven looks at Gar in realization before speaking, "Beast Boy, what's happened to you and to everything?"

Beast Boy/Gar ignores her questions and says, "Go to Elm St, where the car shop is, you will find what you need there. Like I said, don't come around here again. I won't be here to help you. I won't take you in with us either, unless you want to be our whore."

Raven looks at him with slight sadness in her eyes, but it doesn't show, "You are sick, Beast Boy. What the hell happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm protecting you, now get out of here, before the walkers and infected get you," Beast Boy looks at her with a softer expression, "Rae, please…go."

With that, Beast Boy walks back to the pharmacy before yelling at his group of thugs, "Quit looting, grab what you have, we will come back later on!" Beast Boy yells as he gives one last look at Raven who hasn't moved from her spot. Sydney is now looking up and noticing what's going on. Beast Boy gives Raven a small smile before mouthing the words 'Get out of here.'

Raven gets up on her feet and helps Sydney to her feet and they begin to run down the blocks to find the car shop to which Beast Boy had told them to go to.

Not very many Walkers or Infected(s) roam the streets. They haven't even seen an infected. Just a bunch of walkers from what Raven could gather. Since the walkers are generally slow, they could actually slow their pace, but only a little. At least this gives them enough of clear head to search for what their looking for.

"So Sydney, do you know what we are supposed to be looking for?" Raven asks with a monotone voice as they step over one of the half eaten corpses.

The smell is horrible, Raven decided that when she first entered the city, but it didn't hit her till just now.

"Yes, my brother and I use to go there all the time. My mom was dating the guy that worked there," Sydney answers back to Raven's previous question.

Raven nods, "Oh. Where are your mom and brother now?"

Sydney looks down at the blood stained pavement and sighs, "We were at our home on Park Dr. and my mom was supposed to be putting my brother to sleep, and I was in the living room watching TV and I hear a scream coming from Chance's room. I go in there and I see…"

Raven waits for her to finish and prompts her to answer, "…and you see…?"

Sydney sniffles, "Mommy was lying on the floor and Chance was eating her. He was pulling a bunch of bloody stuff from her tummy and was eating it."

"That disgusting," Raven says, not really taking the little girls feelings into consideration. She looks at Sydney who has tears running down her face."

Raven sighs, "How were you in the car if your mom wasn't driving you? You can't drive."

Sydney wipes her tears violently away from her face and answers, "Her boyfriend was trying to get out of town, but we got stuck and he disappeared. I fell asleep and when I woke up, all the zombies were trying to get me."

Raven nods in understanding.

Nothing else is said until they finally reach Elm St. That's when they heard a horrible screeching sound, a female screech.

They both turn their bodies to see a teenage girl who seems to be breathing really hard, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hands and mouth were painted with blood. She locked her eyes onto them and starts to screech again. Sydney and Raven both turn around and start to run down the street, hoping to find the car shop in time. Raven turns around to see if the female is running towards them. She is and is running very fast.

"Run Sydney, don't look back," Raven says to Sydney as they continue their run down the street.

Both of them are breathing heavily as they run down the street. That's when Raven's heart drops.

A dead end.

They both stop in their tracks, while Raven looks around to see if there was door she could open, but no luck. Raven steps in front of Sydney, to try and protect her from what is to come. Raven closes her eyes as she feels the infected female run closer to her and Sydney.

Raven braces herself, but nothing came, expect she felt a thick, liquid substance hit her face. She wipes her eyes and blinks a couple of time before looking at what was in front of her.

There stood a girl, about Raven's age, holding a military knife and a corpse with a deep gash in the neck of the infected female that was previously chasing them. Raven looks at the corpse and then at the girl.

The girl has red, pixie hair and emerald eyes. She is a little taller than Raven and is wearing a tight, snow white, long-sleeved spandex shirt and black, skinny jeans, with flat, black ankle boots.

The girl smiles at her before speaking, "Friend Raven, it is glorious to see you."

And for the second time that day, Raven passes out.

XxX

**Well I hoped you liked the second Chapter.**

**Please Review.**

**I HAVE TO HAVE FEEDBACK! **

**I would like to know if this story sucks or if I should keep it going!**

**Thank you!**

**-ZMBE**


	3. Coming Together

**The reviews went up! Yay! I'm super excited! So many of you guys have given me a lot of great ideas and I'm stoked to continue with this story.**

**I tried to respond back to everyone that sent a review. If I didn't respond; it was probably because I wasn't able to mail back. I could respond here in the chapters, but I would like to have your permission to do so!**

**Please keep the feedbacks and reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter Three: Coming Together**

XxX

"When will she wake up?" asks a little girl's voice, whom belongs to Sydney.

Some footsteps could be heard and even some other unrecognizable voices all blend together. Raven has been out for almost a couple of days. The time is eleven in the morning and she is passed out.

A deep voice answers back to Sydney's previous question, "In a little bit, try not to talk so loud. She needs her rest after everything she went through yesterday," the voice pauses, "C'mon Syd, come help me train some of the new survivors."

"No, I'm not leaving her side," Sydney says with much defiance in her voice.

The deep voice sighs, "Sydney, she won't wake up for a little while longer, come with me, she'll still be here when you come back."

Someone stomps their foot, presumably, Sydney before raising her voice and saying, "I said no, I'm not leaving her!"

That's when Raven starts to feel her body again and her senses slowly start to kick in. She could hear all the voices, but couldn't move her body, but she is slowly coming to be.

"Sydney, you haven't eaten since yesterday! Why do you have to be so defiant towards me?" The deep voice rises slightly as while Raven is becoming more aware as to what is going on.

Sydney huffs in anger, "I'm not leaving and you can't make me!"

The deep voice growls, "We will see about that!" He says in anger as he begins to pick up Sydney and throws her over his shoulder, while she begins to scream and bang her small fists against his back. That's when Raven slowly opens her eyes and shock runs through her body. The two didn't even notice Raven whose eyes were open widely in shock, that is until Raven sits up, a little too quickly, which makes her dizzy.

Raven violently rubs her amethyst eyes and attempts to stand up from the floor she was previously laying. When she makes it to her feet, she falls back down on her butt.

Feeling very vulnerable and frustrated, she forces herself on her feet, ignoring the dizzy and sleepiness that inhabits her body. She looks over at Sydney and the man that are still too busy fighting to notice her. That's when she notices that Sydney is crying, while the man still holds her over his shoulder. Raven's protectiveness comes over her. This man has no right to be treating her like this.

"Put her down!" Raven shouts with much anger in her voice.

Sydney immediately stops crying and locks eyes with Raven. Raven's heart swells for a second, but pushes it away. Not knowing why it had happened.

The man, however, turns around to finally reveal his face to Raven.

Raven gasps and then glares hatefully at the tall man.

"Slade," Raven says with much venom in her tone.

The man chuckles before saying, "Raven, it's been far too long."

Raven ignores him and decides to attack the man who is still holding the child. She looks over at one of the metal, foldable tables.

Focusing her energy on the table she says, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Nothing happens. That's when realization all comes back to Raven.

Robin. Infected. Walkers. Sydney…

And…

Beast Boy.

Raven looks down at her hand that she had just tried to raise in attack and then towards Slade, who is still holding Sydney.

"Stupid girl, you cannot use your powers and fighting me won't help you," Slade pauses as he places Sydney on her two feet, who then runs over to Raven and wraps her arms around her waist, which Raven slowly pushes off.

"What are you talking about and why are you even here?" Raven asks with a dangerous low monotone voice.

That's when a new, feminine voice joins in on the conversation, "Raven, I know it is hard to take in, but Slade is here to help us. Follow me, I'll show you around and introduce you to the people around here."

Raven looks towards Starfire, who she had the pleasure of meeting up with just a couple of days before. She looks very different, nothing much had really changed except for the fact that Starfire had cut off all of her hair and it is now in a pixie cut.

Feeling a slight tug on her hand she looks down to see Sydney holding her hand, while pulling her towards Starfire's direction. Not really holding back, she allows the little red-head to guide her. Raven looks at Slade as they walk past him, which Raven glares at him only to receive a stare back from him. It is hard to really see his emotions, just because he still wore the same uniform.

Being guided by Sydney who is following Starfire, they walk out of the small, cramped room that Raven was in and into a slightly bigger area. It seems to be an old waiting room. There is a three seated couch and about four chairs with two side tables on both ends of the couch and a larger table in the middle of the sitting area.

Observing some of her surroundings and some of the survivors, Raven has mixed feelings about the entire thing. She is still shaken from seeing Slade and even seeing Starfire. Sure, she is happy to know that Starfire is still alive, but it's just so weird to her. She especially didn't like the vulnerability that she has coming from inside her body and out. She has never felt so exposed without her powers. Even when she and Starfire had switched bodies, at least she had powers to use!

Starfire's voice interrupts her thoughts, "Okay Raven, this room is just the room we use when we are to relax, even though it is hard to do so with all the chaos."

Raven looks at the people who are sitting in the chairs and couch before asking, "Who are these people?"

There is one girl, who is lying on the couch and two other males who are sitting in two of the chairs. They all look over at Raven and give her small warming smiles.

Starfire points towards the short male who looks to be about thirty years of age with short brown hair and brown eyes, "This is Bo. He is our weapon designer and repair."

He reaches out his hand which Raven returns in shaking, "Nice to meet you, young lady."

Raven nods in response and turns her eyes over to the guy sitting in the other chair next to Bo, he seems to be a little taller than Bo, but he has dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes and even has a little bit of freckles on his face. He looks to be about twenty years of age.

Starfire points toward this guy before saying, "Then this is Andrew, he is our fighting, without weapons, expert."

He smiles charmingly towards Raven and winks, which Raven rolls her eyes. She then looks over to the girl who is lying on the couch. She sits up and tosses her feet over the couch and stands up and extends a hand to Raven.

"And I'm Harleigh," The girl, who looks to be sixteen years old, smiles brightly at Raven.

Harleigh has long brown hair, hazel eyes and a clean complexion. She is really pretty, Raven admits.

"Harleigh is in charge of our hair and outfits when we go out on our missions," Starfire gestures to her hair, "long hair is easily grabbed, so with her help, I decided to cut it off."

Raven grabs her hair subconsciously, receiving a giggle from Harleigh.

"I won't cut your hair, Raven. I just have to braid it out of your face, just like my hair! Also, you'll have to change out of your clothes. The leotard can stay, but you will need something to cover those legs," Harleigh explains as she sits back down on the couch.

Raven looks down to see Sydney, once again, trying to wrap her arms around her waist.

"I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired," Sydney complains as she begins to bounce up and down.

Raven groans, "Get over it."

"Pick me up!" Sydney whines as she pouts.

"Not gonna happen," Raven say as she starts to follow Starfire who is already walking out of the room and into the next one.

Sydney whines again, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Ugh…" Raven moans in annoyance as she picks up Sydney and carries her, with Sydney's legs around Raven's waist.

Starfire chuckles slightly, which Raven ignores. Not saying another word, they walk into the next room which is the actual garage to the car place. There were multiple people in there, which shocks Raven, because there were even villains and some of the other Titans in the room.

She saw Slade, whom she had already seen earlier, standing over a table that has a map laid out over it. Around the table stood Cyborg, Aqualad, Jinx, Speedy, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Raven's brain felt as if it is about to explode. It is super difficult to see all these villains and heroes together, even though it might be for the best, it is still really weird. Sure there were a few people she didn't recognize either, but in times like these, it might be best to work together…even if you were once enemies.

None of them seem to notice Raven, Starfire or Sydney. They seem to be busy working on some sort of strategy or tactics. They all have their backs to her until Slade met eyes with Raven again. Sydney whimpers slightly, which Raven returns with a tighter grip on the girl, whom she is still holding. Slade stops talking which captures the attention of the enemies and heroes. They all look at him waiting for him to finish talking. Slade gestures his hand towards Raven's direction.

"Ahhh, our newest member has finally woken up," Slade says to the group in a smart tone.

The group turns around to see who Slade was talking about. That's when all the noise in the room seems to disappear, until Cyborg broke it a couple of seconds later.

"Raven, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. You've been out for a while," Cyborg says as he makes his way towards Raven, Starfire and Sydney.

Raven shifts Sydney to her other hip before responding back, "Every time I go to sleep and I wake up, I think this entire thing was just a nightmare."

Cyborg's shoulders drop a little before giving Raven a small smile. Starfire even places a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Trust me friend Raven, everyone wishes this were a nightmare, but it is not. This is our planet now," Starfire says as she removes her hand from Raven's shoulder and begins to walk towards the group who are huddled around the table.

Starfire points a finger to the group before instructing, "As for you all, we will delay our mission for tomorrow, as for now, you may relax until dinner tonight. Except for Jinx, could you please aid our wounded before you go?"

They all nod as they slowly disperse into the different directions. Starfire walks back over to Raven, who has now placed Sydney back on the ground and Cyborg.

Raven looks at Starfire and then at Cyborg, "Will one of you guys please explain to me what happened while I was gone?"

"Well where do you want us to begin?" Cyborg asks as he tugs on a gray hoodie and then adjusts his black sweatpants that he is wearing.

"Beginning would be great," Raven says sarcastically as she crosses her arms.

"One moment, friend Raven, I must ask Harleigh to retrieve something to cover you, you must be freezing," Starfire says as she pulls out her walkie-talkie and raises it to her mouth to talk.

Raven sighs in compliance as she waits for Starfire to make her orders. They sit down on one of the nearby couches and wait a couple of minutes until Harleigh enters the room with folded up clothing in her hands. Walking over to Raven, she hands her the clothes.

"Here Raven, I have your hoodie that Starfire took from the tower and also, a snazzy pair of dark jeans," Harleigh says as she steps back.

Raven unfolds the hoodie and jeans, which look really familiar, "How did you manage to get my jeans and hoodie from the tower?"

Starfire smiles proudly, "Before we fled the tower, I grabbed the bag of clothes that you purchased that day from the mall and took them with us, just in case."

Raven smiles slightly, but doesn't say anything, until Harleigh squeaks in excitement, rather loudly.

"I totally forgot. I have a pair of shoes for you to wear instead of them flimsy boots you're wearing now. Hold tight for a sec!" Harleigh says loudly as she runs back the way she entered earlier and then returns rather quickly with a box in her hands.

Harleigh thrusts the box into Raven's hands. Raven gives her an odd look before opening the box. Inside the box is a pair of black and white, zebra print converse, which came a little past the ankles. Raven looks up at the overly excited girl, who just claps her hands as she begins to jump up and down.

"They're perfect for you, Rae!" Harleigh says in an excited loud voice.

The entire world seems to have stopped.

Something struck Raven the wrong way. She immediately glares at the brunette and stands up.

Starfire, Cyborg and Sydney all look at Raven with worrying looks. Cyborg and Starfire could sort of already tell why she is so mad, but Harleigh doesn't have any idea.

"Don't you, EVER, call me Rae. It's Ra-ven. Got it?" Raven growls in a low and angry tone as she takes the clothes she was given and walks back to the room she had woken up in.

All eyes were on where Raven had previously stood, and then they went back to Harleigh, who looks like she had just seen a ghost. Cyborg spoke up, breaking the intense silence.

"Don't take it so hard, Har. That's just how Raven is," Cyborg says as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven is…difficult…but she is in no doubt, a very good person," Starfire pauses then continues, "Just give her time."

Harleigh looks up at both of the Titans before giving them a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna go work with Andrew."

Starfire and Cyborg watch as Harleigh leaves the room. That's when they both look at each other before Starfire starts talking.

"Raven needs to not be like that towards Harleigh. She didn't know, "Starfire says as she runs her fingers through her short hair.

Cyborg nods, "Yeah, but that's how Raven is. She needs to realize that everything is different and she can't be acting like how she was in the tower, or else it will get her killed, especially if BB's group gets a hold of her."

"I wonder if she already knows what has become of Beast Boy now," Starfire pauses, "I wonder if she has seen Robin…"

Cyborg gently punches Starfire's arm, earning a small smile from her.

"No matter what, tonight, we tell her everything. Actually, maybe we should let her tell us what she has seen so far, and then we tell her everything. That okay with you, Star?" Cyborg asks the alien.

Starfire smiles brightly, "That is a splendid idea! We shall do this at dinner tonight!" She says as she begins to look around, as if looking for something or someone.

"Cyborg, where did Sydney go?"

Cyborg then looks around in any sight of the little red-head. He smiles knowingly and then looks at Starfire.

"She probably went after Raven. You know how much Raven means to that little girl," Cyborg answers as he begins to walk towards the table with the map.

Starfire follows and stands beside him and nods, "Raven is so good with children, you remember-"

She is cut off by a loud yelling argument coming from one of the rooms. She recognizes the voices to be Slade's and Jinx's. Starfire and Cyborg both look at each other before both of them say, "Not it!"

Cyborg puts out his hand, challenging Starfire to a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" They both yell simultaneously.

Cyborg's hand represents a scissor and Starfire's a rock.

Cyborg grumbles as he walks towards the entrance of the room. Starfire watches as he disappears into the room.

She smiles slightly, and then frowns again. She is glad to have some of her friends around her, and even small things like 'Rock, Paper, Scissors,' reminds her of being at the Titan's Tower.

Starfire sighs sadly as she begins to walk towards Cyborg's direction to help him with the quarrel.

XxX

It has been about thirty minutes since Raven has last seen Cyborg or anyone of the sort. She didn't understand why she had gotten so upset with Harleigh for calling her 'Rae', but she did. The only other person that has ever really called her by that name is Beast Boy. Raven's heart drops. She feels like crying so badly, but she tries to hold in her tears. She fails. She allows the tears to flow. Who cares anyway? Her powers don't even work, so nothing will explode on her. Before she knew it, she is almost hysterically crying. She is breathing and crying too hard to even notice that Sydney has entered the tiny room.

Sydney doesn't say anything. Instead, she walks over and sits down next to Raven who doesn't seem to realize that she was even there.

Raven is still letting the tears fall, she knew that Sydney is there, but she didn't care. Sydney felt so bad for Raven. Since the day she saved her, Raven seemed to always be so strong and confident. Sydney didn't blame her, everyone has probably cried, even the strongest superheroes cry.

Sydney leans her head onto Raven's arm, while Raven still has her face in her hands. Her elbows are propped onto her knees and her entire body is shaking. She doesn't even care enough to move Sydney off her arm, she kind of likes it. Raven then feels Sydney grab both of her wrists and pull them away from her tear-stained face. As soon as Raven entered her room, she threw on her jeans and hoodies, but just wore socks and kept her shoes in the box. She quickly wipes her face and looks over at Sydney.

Sydney looks into Raven's bloodshot eyes and smiles.

Raven returns it, surprisingly.

Sydney then throws her arms around Raven's waist, which Raven doesn't push away. Instead, she smiles a little brighter and wraps her arms around Sydney's tiny body.

"Raven, it's okay to cry, I'm here for you, because you were there for me," Sydney says as she allows a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

Raven lets out a struggled, short chuckle, "Thank you, Sydney. I won't let anything happen to you."

That's when Slade appears into doorway of the small room, pretty much interrupting the moment shared between Raven and Sydney. Raven looks up at Slade, feeling slightly embarrassed for crying, she pulls up her hood.

"What is it, Slade?" Raven asks, still holding onto to Sydney.

"I came to get you for dinner. Everything that you've been asking will be explained and answered. We also have others things we need to discuss. Everyone will be there. A good opportunity for you to actually meet everyone," Slade says as he begins to walk away only to come back two seconds later.

"Oh, and bring your little daughter with you," Slade says before remarking, "She takes after you."

Raven rolls her eyes as she begins to stand up, which makes Sydney release the hug she had on Raven.

"You know, you could be like my step-mom…" Sydney says distantly as she stands up as well.

"No," Raven says bluntly.

Sydney pouts and then smiles.

"It's okay, you're like a mom to me anyway," Sydney says as she grabs Raven's hand as they begin to walk out of the room and into the dining area.

Raven didn't bother to say anything, but just smiles under her hood and allows the small red-headed child to guide her, while holding her hand.

XxX

**There you have Chapter 3. **

**I will answer any questions you may have.**

**The story is at a slow pace, but hey…why would we want a fast story?**

**There will be more Raven and Beast Boy! And I have great twists and action ahead! I can't wait to pursue with this story!**

**Review you guys! I need FEEDBACK!**

**Thanks!**

**-ZMBE**


	4. Explanations, Are in Order

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, once again! This is the chapter where all of, or hopefully, a majority of your questions will be answered.**

**If not, then that just leaves you guys more confused, shocked or wanting more!**

**Also, I had someone message me, asking if I were a girl or guy… Maybe that's for me to know, and for you to never find out! HAHAHA!**

**Well, without further ado, I give you chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter Four: Explanations, Are in Order**

XxX

"Raven and Sydney, you shall both sit in between Cyborg and I," Starfire says as she pulls out the chairs for the sorceress and the child.

They both take their seats at the dinner table, which is just about three metal, foldable tables pushed together to make a long dining table. Every seat is filled and Jinx and Cyborg are both passing out the plates, which were filled with very minimum food. Tonight's dinner seems to be just a can of beans, not heated, and a box of juice. Not your typical dinner, but it isn't supposed to taste good. It's just to keep you alive for the next day.

They were in the car garage part of the place, where they were earlier that day. Not much room, but it's big enough for everyone to sleep, eat and plan.

Once everyone is seated and has a plate of food in front of them, Starfire stands up and the very end of the table.

"Friends, I would like to thank you for your hard day's work today. Even if we might not have gone out, every day that we are alive, is a good day's work," She smiles before raising her hand towards Raven, "And I would like to introduce a very good friend and Titan. Many of you may already know her, but she does not know of some of you either."

Raven, who still has her hood up, looks down the table at some of her companions and strangers.

Starfire speaks again, "Friend Raven, could you please stand up and show our friends who you are."

Raven doesn't say anything, but stands up anyway. Cyborg reaches up and pulls her hood down, revealing an agitated Raven. She glares at Cyborg who merely smiles in innocence. Sydney covers her mouth as she giggles, who also earns a glare from Raven.

Raven looks back again at the people, who all have their eyes on her. Suddenly feeling kind of awkward she raises her hand in a wave while saying a quick and low, "Hi."

Raven sits back down, but Starfire is still standing. She continues her talking to the group.

"As you know, Raven has just joined us a couple of days ago, but has just woken up today, so she is still unaware of everything that has went on. Before we consume our dinner, I would like Raven to please tell us everything she knows. Raven, you need not to stand, just please tells us what you have endured."

"Uhh…okay?" Raven says as she looks more towards her companions than anyone.

Cyborg speaks up, "Just tell us what happened to you when you came back from Azarath."

Raven nods before telling them her journey that she had endured up until that point, when she is done telling her story, she looks at everyone's faces. They had many looks of shock, sadness, and just astonishment. No one spoke for a couple of minutes until Jinx decided to break the silence.

"So, you ran into Beast Boy's gang, do you remember where you saw them?" Jinx asks with emptiness in her voice.

Sydney answers for Raven, "We saw them at the pharmacy, by downtown, almost by the beach."

Starfire inserts her question, "Really? I wonder where there hideout is. None of us are able to look without either getting chased by the undead, or being shot at by Beast Boy's thugs."

"Maybe, we could start looking tomorrow," Cyborg starts saying, which everyone starts to interject their opinions, quite loudly.

Raven, not liking the loud voices all blending together, raises her voice, "Quiet! No one can discuss anything with everyone talking at the same time. Besides, none of you have told me what went wrong."

Everyone shuts their mouths and looks wide-eyed at the violet haired girl. Starfire sighs, "Okay friend Raven, we shall start from when you left for Azarath."

Raven nods waiting for her to start her explanation.

"When you left that night, we all went to bed, to try to fill out our superhero duties as usual. Since we were down two Titans, it was pretty difficult, especially since Robin was our leader, and you kept a majority of the balance in the tower. The next day after that night was Wednesday, and everything was still pretty normal and slow. Beast Boy kept playing his video games, Cyborg did his regular aiding towards Robin, and I was caring for Silkie. The next day, Thursday, we had an emergency downtown, but it was nothing to be too concerned about. It was just a plane crash, a military helicopter had crashed into the shore of the beach, but we quickly got the people taken care of and no one was terribly hurt. Robin was still doing badly, according to Cyborg. None of us were allowed to visit him, in case it was contagious. The next day was Friday and that's when everything happened. We got a call saying that people were going rabid. Of course we kept up with the news, which kept a close eye on the 'flu' that was presumably taking the lives of the people, or even made them irritable and dangerous. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I left Robin in the infirmary, just like always as we left the Tower to help with the chaos downtown. When we got there, it was as if all of our powers got shut off. Except for Cyborg, he was able to use his, but it was hard to just rely on Cyborg and our powerless fighting. During the battle, Beast Boy disappeared. We couldn't look for him, we were up against about twenty of the people, or used to be people of Jump City. We couldn't last, so we fell back and retreated back to the Tower, somehow, I was able to fly Cyborg and myself back-"

"You guys left Beast Boy?! You abandoned him?" Raven interrupts with disbelief and shock in her voice.

"Yes, but we had to, Raven. We would have been killed out there," Cyborg says to Raven, who just glares down at her plate.

Starfire continues with her story, "When we arrived back at the tower, Cyborg went back to the infirmary to check on Robin, who wasn't in there. I was gathering clothes, from my room and yours. That's when the power went out in the Tower and Cyborg came looking for me. We were frightened beyond anything. It was super quiet and very dark. Anyway, Cyborg and I went into the Common Room, in hopes that Robin was in there. At first, he wasn't anywhere to be seen, but then something attacked Cyborg from behind and was biting him. It was Robin. Seeing as Cyborg is half robot, he has nothing to worry about, whatever this sickness is, and it doesn't affect him and some other people. Since it didn't affect him, he was able to chain Robin to the leg of the couch. We aren't too worried about Robin getting eaten by the walkers or infected because they won't. At the time Robin was an infected, but now, he is more than likely a walker."

"Why won't they eat or attack him?" Raven asks Starfire, interrupting her story again.

"Because walkers and infected can sense each other, so they won't harm each other, unless they're already dead…then they will eat their corpses'," Cyborg explains to Raven.

Raven nods in understanding. Starfire continues.

"That's when Cyborg and I left the tower and came to the city. At this time, almost everyone was infected, but it just began to spread throughout the town. Almost like a wildfire. We managed to come across this place here. No one was in here, so it was the perfect place to make as a temporary home. Every day after we found this place, we went out to find survivors or even people in need. We are still Titans and we help people," Starfire explains to Raven.

Raven then asks towards Cyborg and Starfire, "Well, what about my powers?"

"I'm the only one who has any power left that is until all of the power of Jump City goes out. Until I'm not able to charge my battery anymore, I still have my robotic powers," Cyborg explains.

"Friend Raven, do you remember how some of our powers are ran by our emotions and feelings?" Starfire asks Raven who nods slowly, waiting for her to finish.

"Well, believe it or not, a lot of the villains and heroes here, minus Speedy, Gizmo, Slade and Mammoth, their powers are ran by emotions and feelings. Not as extreme as to your powers, but it is still how their powers work," Starfire pauses before finding the right words to use, "And when this entire outbreak began, the entire universe almost seemed as if it became unbalanced, which caused all of our emotions to go out of whack. Before the outbreak, our emotions were pretty equally balanced, but when it began, the only emotions we really feel is fear, sorrow and grief. Sometimes we can feel those emotions stronger when bad events happen to us, but since the outbreak, that's really all we can feel, which makes it almost impossible to allow us to use our powers. No matter how much we try to balance our emotions, it will almost be impossible to do. Because in the back of our minds, we know what's happening and the negative emotions come forward. So all we can do now is to learn how to fight by hand, with or without weapons."

Raven nods, finally completely understanding why she hadn't been able to use her powers in the first place. Then something struck her mind.

"Can Beast Boy use his powers still? Because I know his aren't ran by emotions, because his were caused by a freak accident," Raven asks.

Starfire looks at Cyborg shrugging, but Cyborg spoke up, "That is true, but I doubt he is using his powers."

"Why do you say that?" Raven asks Cyborg in her monotone voice.

"Because using his powers would almost put him more at a disadvantage rather than an advantage. Only because the infected will eat almost anything, and they sense animals more than even humans, so I'm willing to bet he isn't changing form. Plus, the animals give off a certain scent, and if he is wanting to hideout, I doubt he wants to be found," Cyborg explains to Raven.

Raven nods again before asking another question, "Well, does anyone know what it causing everyone to change?"

"That would be my specialty, Miss Raven," says a voice from the other end of the table.

Raven looks down the table to see a young man, around the age of twenty-six. He seems to be rather tall, with dark tan skin, and short curly black hair.

He stands up from his seat and begins to talk to Raven, "Well, to begin, this flu, is no flu, even though on scanners and computers, it is identified as the flu. It is more like a rabies type sickness. Foaming from the mouth, vicious and aggressive attacking, those are symptoms of rabies, but unfortunately, this is not how it started. Anyone can catch rabies from someone who is already sick with it and it can be transferred by biting and infecting the wound with bacteria. It isn't curable. From what I was studying, before the big outbreak started, if it were rabies, it would have started from animals, but it did not. Whoever the first victim was that obtained the sickness, had to have directly injected it into their body, but from where or how it happened it is unknown, for now. I'm still trying to study it, myself."

Raven just looks at her plate, trying to take it all in and understand it.

She looks up at the man and asks, "So now, anyone who is bitten by and infected or walker can get it?"

He nods, "Yes, but the cycle starts out as a bite. The transformation can take from a day to a week to go through. First, you get chills and a bad cough, almost mistaken for a cold, and then your temperature goes way up and then a couple hours later, drops dangerously low. Your skin turns pale and it almost looks like your face is peeling. Then in a couple days, it almost appears to be decaying off. After the physical transformation, the person starts off as an infected, and then makes their way to a walker. Those are the only two we know of for now."

"Oh, well you seem to know a lot…uh…I didn't get your name?" Raven says to the young man.

The man smiles proudly, "I'm Dr. Liam and also a scientist. I went to school in Harvard, and I'm pretty smart, to say the least."

"And arrogant too," Raven mumbles.

Sydney, who has been sitting pretty quietly, finally spoke up, "Can we eat now? I'm hungry!"

Cyborg laughs, "Yeah, let's all dig in, y'all!"

The rest of dinner went by pretty smoothly. Everyone is talking and enjoying everyone's company. Raven is in a pretty deep conversation with Starfire, when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looks down the table and saw Harleigh who quickly looks down at her half eaten plate.

Raven's eyes linger on the young girl before looking at Sydney who is pulling the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Yes Sydney?" Raven asks as she takes another bite of her beans.

"Are you done eating, I want to go to sleep, I'm tired," Sydney says as she leans her head onto Raven's arm.

Raven looks over to Starfire, who just got done with her meal, "What do you guys do after dinner? Sydney is tired and I'm kind of exhausted myself."

Starfire wipes her mouth with her napkin, "Well, we have two people who do the dishes and we have two people who are on night duty. I won't make you do the dishes tonight, or night duty. Night duty is when someone stays awake and keeps watch of the entrances from twelve to three and then someone else watches them from three to six. You are allowed to sleep however long you would like, but you are to be awakened by nine the next morning."

"When will I need to do night duty?" Raven asks Starfire.

"Your name has already been added to the chart. Every day we try to get in fighting, training, and even raids," Starfire says as she pushes her chair back from the table and then stands up.

Cyborg does the same as Starfire before saying, "As for right now, you and Syd can go wash up and by that time, we will have all the sleeping bags laid out for everyone."

"Okay, where do I go to wash up?" Raven asks as she stands up from her chair, almost making Sydney fall to the floor since she was being supported by Raven.

Starfire smiles for a second before picking out one of the people who began to leave the room. Her eyes lock on Harleigh who is talking to Andrew.

"Harleigh, could you please come here for a second please," Starfire calls towards Harleigh, who says something to Andrew before walking over to Starfire.

Ignoring Raven, Harleigh comes up to Starfire, "What's up, Star?"

"I need you to assist Raven in locating the bathing room," Starfire asks Harleigh, while ignoring the look that Raven is giving her.

Harleigh gives Starfire a scared look before saying, "Uh, me? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I think it's a splendid idea," Starfire says as she walks away with Cyborg to move the dinner table and bring in the multiple sleeping bags and pillows.

Sydney stands in the middle between Raven and Harleigh. She looks up at both of them, who weren't even looking at each other. She didn't like the silence between them, so she grabs onto Raven's hand which makes Raven look at her.

"Raven, I'm sleepy…" Sydney says to Raven while yawning for emphasis.

Raven rolls her eyes and then finally turns towards Harleigh who makes eye contact with her. Harleigh doesn't move or say anything until Raven makes her.

"So, are you gonna show us or not?" Raven asks in her monotone voice.

Harleigh nods as she turns around to leave out of the room, Raven follows while still holding Sydney's hand.

Nothing is said until Raven broke the silence, "Harleigh, I just want to apologize for getting mad at you like that today. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. It's just that…nevermind. I'm just sorry."

Harleigh stops and turns around to face Raven and smiles, "It's okay, Raven. I won't do it again."

"Thanks, and I'll try not to get so mad. You just struck something inside of me," Raven says as they start walking again.

They walk in peace until they reach a very tiny bath room. It only had one sink and one toilet, but no shower. Around the sink are four different shampoos and conditioners. One for girls and the other for guys and also two bottles of body wash. To the side of the sink are a huge stack of towels, small facial towels and bigger body towels.

"Okay, here is the restroom for the girls, and the guys restroom is on the other side of the garage," Harleigh explains to Raven.

Raven observes it before wrinkling her nose in disgust, "You want me to shower in the sink or the toilet?"

Harleigh and Sydney both laugh at Raven's attempt at a joke.

"Unfortunately, you have to use the sink to wash your hair and body. It still gets you clean though. Just make sure you use a quarter size amounts of shampoo and conditioner. We try to be conservative. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me," Harleigh says as she leaves the bathroom.

Raven turns to Sydney, "Alright, we will start with you, I'll help you wash your hair and body since you're short."

"Thank you, Raven!" Sydney says with a huge smile.

Raven thinks for a moment…

How the hell was she supposed to use a quarter size amounts of shampoo and conditioner on this girl's hair? It's so long and thick. Raven picks up the shampoo and squeezes almost enough to fill up her entire palm.

'Screw it.'

XxX

After Raven and Sydney both got done washing their hair, Raven put on the hoodie she had previously wore along with a pair of sweatpants that Starfire had brought in while Raven was washing her own hair. Starfire had even brought Sydney an oversized t-shirt with some kid shorts. She even took their previous clothes and took them to be washed over night.

Raven is now wrapping her hair up in a towel and tosses the end behind her head. She looks at Sydney, who is attempting to do the same thing as Raven, but fails miserably. The little red-head bends over and tries to tie the towel around her head again, but ends up with the towel on the floor and a mop of red hair in her face. She looks up at Raven and smiles.

Raven smiles back and grabs the towel off the floor and wraps the towel around Sydney's head. Raven then remembers something. She opens the door and sticks her head out the bathroom before calling for Harleigh, who appears a couple of seconds later.

"What's up Raeee-ven?" Harleigh asks with a small smile, noticing her mistake but quickly fixes it.

Raven notices, but just ignores it, "Do you guys have any toothbrushes or toothpaste. I need to brush my teeth. Please don't tell me you all share the same one."

Harleigh laughs, "No, we don't. I'll go grab one. Sydney, your toothbrush is already in the drawer. The pink one and Raven, you can use the toothpaste that's in the drawer. It's mint, so I hope you don't mind."

Harleigh leaves the room and returns a few seconds later. She hands Raven a single packaged, purple toothbrush. Raven opens it up as Sydney is already brushing her teeth.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, I have to be up again at three to watch the last three hour shift. Goodnight you guys, sleep tight," Harleigh says as she leaves the bathroom.

"Goodnight Harleigh!" Sydney says loudly to Harleigh.

"Night," Raven says after Sydney.

When they're finally done brushing their teeth, they make their way back to the garage. Raven is shocked to see all of the sleeping bags laid out, there had to be about fifteen sleeping bags, some of them were filled. The lights were still on, so it made it easy for Raven to see. She sees Cyborg, Slade and Starfire all talking together on the other side of the room, almost by the door that cars used to enter through. Raven makes her way over to them, with the towel still wrapped around her and Sydney's head. Starfire is the first to notice them.

"Friend Raven, I love the new look you are going for, and Sydney looks adorable too," Starfire says as she smiles brightly.

"Like mother, like daughter," Slade says smartly, earning a glare from Raven.

"We were just discussing the mission for tomorrow. After breakfast, we let everyone aware of the plan, but we discuss the main idea of it the night before," Cyborg says to Raven.

Sydney yawns really loudly, pretty much showing the young adults her little teeth.

"Hold on, show me which one is Sydney's sleeping bag, and I'll sleep next to her, but I'm putting her to bed now," Raven announces and she grabs the little girl's hand,

Starfire points toward the sleeping bag that was in the middle of the first row, "That one is hers, then the one to the left is yours, followed by mine, and then Cyborg's. Cyborg has to be near the wall so that he can charge overnight."

Raven nods as she takes Sydney to her sleeping bag. She helps her in and then zips up the sleeping bag. Sydney immediately grabs Raven's hand when she begins to walk away.

"Sydney, I'll be back. I need to talk to the adults real fast," Raven explains to the little girl.

"Hurry up, I don't like you not being here," Sydney says as she lets go of Raven's hand.

Raven nods and then walks back over to the group.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Raven asks.

"We will have two missions tomorrow. One will be performed first and then the second one. The first one, we look for survivors then we come back and loot up some of the grocery stores," Cyborg explains.

Starfire speaks up, "Who shall go tomorrow?"

"Starfire, Raven, Harleigh, myself, and Mammoth on the first mission. Then Cyborg, Speedy, Jinx, Andrew and Bo on the second. We should let Raven raid the next day when we go to the pharmacy," Slade says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

They all nod slowly in agreement.

Starfire speaks up, "We can talk about this more in the morning, we should get some sleep. It is already late."

They slowly walk over to their respectful sleeping bags. Raven looks over to see Sydney turn over to face Raven, since they were lying side by side. Raven settles inside her sleeping bag and looks at Sydney, who still isn't asleep.

"Sydney, you need to get to sleep. I'm here now, you can sleep," Raven says as she snuggles deeper into the sleeping bag.

The lights flick off.

"Goodnight everyone," Starfire says to the group of people.

Raven's eyes adjust to Sydney's form. She feels Sydney scoot closer to Raven and cuddles next to her. Raven is too tired to even complain.

"Goodnight Raven," Sydney says as she drifts off to dreamland.

"Goodnight Sydney," Raven says back as she feels herself drift away as well.

XxX

**Okay, I know that this chapter didn't have any real action in it, but I hoped it answered a lot of questions.**

**Or maybe it just made you guys even more confused.**

**Or maybe you guys have a million things on your mind.**

**If you are confused, let me know.**

**Also, this was brought up. The time frame from Earth to Azarath, is the same. I have no clue if there is a time difference or whatever, but I made sure to upload the story exactly or almost exactly a week, so it would fit into the story.**

**Thanks you guys for all your reviews! **

**Keep the feedbacks and reviews coming!**

**-ZMBE**


	5. You Hurt the Ones You Love

**I don't think that I can thank you guys enough for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks so much! You guys are amazing!**

**Also, I don't exactly know if it was a complaint or not, but first I'm not a bitch…haha. The chapter lengths vary, but I try to make them over 4,000 words in length. Sorry if it's not long enough for you! :( **

**Now we are getting into the good stuff, our first two missions! Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter Five: You Hurt the Ones You Love**

XxX

"Raven, would you mind please going on both of the missions today? Speedy will be helping around the garage today, plus it won't be too difficult for you, since you have all of us with you," Cyborg asks Raven, who is getting her long, violet hair French braided by Harleigh.

Sydney is sitting on the floor beside Raven, who just got her hair braided by Harleigh as well. Even though she isn't going on missions, she still wanted her hair braided. Harleigh is sitting in a chair behind Raven, braiding her hair.

Raven responds back to Cyborg's question, "I haven't even trained to fight by hand combat, how do you expect me to survive two missions?"

"Friend Raven, the people in this group will do almost anything to not let anything happen to you," Starfire pauses, "Besides, it's difficult to prepare yourself for this kind of combat, because you will never be prepared."

Raven looks down at her hands, while Cyborg speaks again, "You will catch on. Just stay quiet and don't be afraid to kill."

Raven feels nauseous all of sudden, the only time she ever felt the need to kill was when Beast Boy pushed her to that point, but even then she could never harm the green challenging, well not too badly at least.

"Okay, but when is the second mission?" Raven asks as she winces when Harleigh tugs on her hair too hard.

"It is eleven now, the search for survivors can last till about two. Then we come back here, and you leave again at three and the raid will probably last till six," Starfire explains as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Harleigh winds the hair band around the end of Raven's hair. The braid ends in the middle of Raven's back. She stands up and helps Raven and Sydney up as well.

"Raven, I have your outfit ready for you," Harleigh says with excitement, while Raven just gives Harleigh a confused look.

"Oh Raven, don't tell me you thought you were going to go out there in a hoodie and jeans," Harleigh says, laughing slightly while walking over to one of the drawers to retrieve Raven's outfit.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Raven asks with a monotone voice.

"Those things can easily grab you by your hood, also, you'll get way too hot," Harleigh explains as she hands the clothes to Raven.

All four sets of eyes slowly turn their gaze to Cyborg, who looks clueless.

"What?!" Cyborg asks as he throws his arms out for emphasis.

They all four yell, "Get out!"

His face turns red as he realizes why they want him to get out of the room.

When he leaves the room, Raven turns to face the other three girls, "Uhm…do you mind?"

Harleigh laughs, "Yeah, we will get out too. C'mon Sydney. Raven, let us know when you're done, so we can adjust the outfit if we need to."

Raven nods as she waits for them to leave. When they do, she finally looks at the outfit she was given. Some of it looks familiar, with a new touch. It is her leotard, but it has been sewn up again, almost good as new. She then looks at the bottom part of her outfit, which is a long pair of black, gray and dark gray camouflage pants. She isn't too sure about them. Then she looks at the hoodless jacket that is black and threaded with violet lining on the zipper, collar, and pockets. She even got her converse that Harleigh gave her on the first day. She was even given accessories, which seems to be a belt that wraps around her waist and a necklace. She looks at the necklace in sadness. It is the penny that Beast Boy had given her a very long time ago. Harleigh must have found it and made it into a necklace. She smiles slightly as she clips the necklace around her neck. Raven quickly dresses herself, then calls in her companions.

Sydney, Starfire and Harleigh come in and gasp. They all look at her, that's when Cyborg busts back into the room.

"Let me see!" Cyborg says, as he pushes through Harleigh and Starfire who both glare at him before looking back at Raven.

Raven, not liking the staring broke the silence, "What?"

"Raven, you look fantastic! Do you like the pants? I didn't know if you would like them or not, but they are very easy to move in and they keep you warm," Harleigh asks and explains at the same time.

Raven looks down at her pants, "Yeah, I didn't think I would like them, but can I see myself?"

Raven is never the one to really care about her appearance, but she is curious to see how she looks. They nod as Harleigh goes behind the dresser that she had previously gotten the clothes and pulls out a full-sized mirror. Raven's mouth drops. She had to admit, she looks badass. She even reminds herself as one of the characters off of one of Beast Boy's video games.

Starfire interrupts Raven from her gazing, "Friend Raven, the belt is to hold your weapons, and I will give you a gun and a type of blade. Follow me, and we will talk with Slade, Gizmo, Bo and Cyborg on which ones shall fit you. It looks like Cyborg has already left to go find his weapons."

"I've got to dress for the mission myself, so I'll see you guys in a bit. Syd, do you wanna stay with me?" Harleigh asks the small freckled girl, who just looks at her.

"No, I wanna go with Raven!" She says loudly as she grabs Raven's hand.

"Of course you do, you love Raven," Harleigh says, laughing slightly.

"Duuuuuuuuuuh," Sydney says as she walks out of the room with the young adults.

Raven, holding Sydney's hand, follows Starfire into the small waiting room area that she had first met Harleigh, Bo and Andrew. In the room sat Cyborg, Bo and Gizmo, while Slade is standing in the middle of them all. On the table laid out are various weapons.

"The demon pitsniffer is here," Gizmo says with much attitude as he crosses his arms over his small chest.

Sydney giggles as she stares at Gizmo for a little bit longer, which Gizmo and Raven notice.

"Hey, little brat, quit looking at me, before I cut off all your hair," Gizmo says to Sydney who just laughs a little more.

"Anyway, Raven is here to pick out her weapons," Starfire announces as she brings Raven around closer to the table to get a good look at the weapons.

"Go ahead, Raven. We all pretty much have our weapons picked out. Just pick out which ones appeal to you," Cyborg says as he showcases the weapons.

Raven looks at the weapons on the table. On the left side are all the ammo and guns, while on the right lay all the bladed weapons.

"I get to pick a gun and a knife, right?" Raven asks as she picks up a .44 magnum, observes it for a second then puts it back down on the table.

"Yeah, whichever ones," Cyborg says.

Raven ends up choosing a .40 glock handgun and a Bowie knife.

Gizmo snorts before rudely saying, "I bet she's too stuuuuupid to use that gun."

Raven glares and then hits Gizmo on the side of his head with the bottom of the handle, "There, used it."

Gizmo grumbles angrily underneath his breath as he rubs the tender part of his head. Raven places the gun and knife into two of the pockets of the belt on each side of her hips.

Starfire jumps up and down in excitement while clapping her hands together, "Oh friend Raven, you look so dangerous!"

"I feel like a force to be reckoned with," Raven says emotionlessly, earning a giggle from Starfire and Sydney.

"Alright, we shall go to the garage and wait for the others, then we shall depart for our mission," Starfire explains.

They nod as Slade and Cyborg leave with the girls to the garage.

When they enter the garage, they see Mammoth and Harleigh. Mammoth, looks like Mammoth. Although, Harleigh has her hair braided back like Raven's but just a little longer. She even has on a different outfit. She is wearing a dark green-sleeved baseball t-shirt, with the sleeves ending just before her elbows and the same kind of pants as Raven, except they weren't camouflage and they were a military green. She even wore a pair of flat, black boots. Raven sees the necklace she is wearing, which is just a simple, silver chain with the letters, 'USMC' hanging off the end.

"Is everyone ready, it's five minutes till twelve, we need to leave in the next five minutes. We will search the apartments and if we find someone, we keep them close to us. Do not take anyone in who is bitten, or turning. No matter what they say. Make your best judgment. Don't be afraid to kill. Keep your walkie-talkies off during the mission. We will pair up. Starfire, you take Harleigh and Raven and I'll take Mammoth. Meet back around the sewer nearest to the apartments. Keep hidden, so you don't draw too much attention. We need a clean escape. Dr. Liam, I presume will stay here with the others, while searching for a solution," Slade explains to the group.

"It is time to go, Slade," Starfire says to Slade who nods in agreement.

"We will enter the sewers and make our way to the apartment that way. I know almost every inch of this city, even underground. The route we are going to take is completely empty and easy to get through, so if everyone is ready…" Slade pauses as he bends down and removes the entrance of the sewer that Raven didn't even realize is there until then, "…let's get this mission started."

Raven is about to follow Slade down the sewer until she feels a force push her a few feet back and she feels little arms wrap around her waist. She looks down to see Sydney crying, hard.

"Raven, don't leave me! I don't want to lose you!" The little red-head cries and she starts to breathe hard and quick while her cries become wails.

Raven grabs Sydney's little wrists and kneels down to Sydney's eye level then saying softly, "I promise, I will be back. Try to relax here. I will be fine."

Sydney continues to cry hard, "I-I d-don't, want you t-to die, Raven!"

Raven chuckles slightly, "I won't die, I promise."

"Okay…" Sydney cries softly, while Cyborg picks up the crying girl.

"Friend Raven, we must leave now," Starfire says to Raven who is now halfway inside the sewer.

Raven looks at Sydney one last time and smiles slightly, "I'm coming."

Raven makes her way to the ladder leading down into the sewers, she climbs down the ladder and steps onto the murky, stinky, wet cement.

They look up at Cyborg who is holding the cement covering, "Are y'all good?"

"Yes friend Cyborg, you may close it!" Starfire calls to Cyborg who closes the entrance, leaving it pitch black around the group.

Raven didn't have time to adjust to the darkness, because Slade flicks his flashlight on. They all walk close together and on their toes. Even if what Slade said was true about it being empty, they still had to be on their guards.

"Stay close, and keep quiet," Slade says to the group as they follow close behind him. It is Slade in front with Harleigh behind him, then Raven, Starfire and then Mammoth.

It is eerie down in the sewers and it smells like shit, literally. The only sounds they can hear are the sounds of their footstep, the drip drops of water, and some random noises. Starfire kept a close hand on her military knife. Slade didn't carry a weapon, Raven finally notices. He probably doesn't need to, his armor is pretty handy in protecting him and he's a good fighter. Mammoth doesn't carry a weapon either, he is pretty massive. He looks like he could just squish the zombies if he wanted to. Then there is the girls…

Starfire has already proved to Raven that she can hold her own, which surprises Raven. She's not saying that Starfire was weak before. She just seems to have changed since the Tower, which doesn't really surprise Raven if she really thinks about it. It's either die weak, or survive.

Then there is Harleigh, she hasn't seen her fight, so she hasn't proved anything to Raven just yet. But she does seem pretty relaxed, even for being in a place like this. Then Raven got to thinking, Harleigh is wearing a 'USMC' necklace... was she in the Marines? No, she is only sixteen, but still. She could bring that up later.

And finally, there is Raven. First time on a mission like this and she is afraid. She would feel more comfortable if she had her powers, but she doesn't. So, she better learn to fight like a human trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. She did have to admit to herself, she did survive the tower when she got back, jumped out of the Common Room window, swam all the way to the beach, saved Sydney and managed to find the garage, with Beast Boy's help, of course. So, she had to give herself some credit.

"We are here, I will climb up the ladder first," Slade says, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

She didn't even realize how long she had been thinking, and it kept her less worried. It was kind of a little pep-talk.

Slade is now at the top of the ladder and he is gently removing the lid of the sewer entrance. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It is Starfire's hand.

"Friend Raven, grab your weapon and climb up. I'll go after you, and Harleigh will go in front of you," Starfire explains, while removing her hand from Raven's shoulder.

Raven nods while quickly deciding which weapon she wants to use. She grabs her knife and proceeds up the ladder behind Harleigh. When she is finally able to peek her head out of the opening, she is shocked. The city seems so quiet, than last time. She fully climbs out of the sewer and steps onto the street. She observes her surroundings. The roads are filled up by crashed car, trash and dead bodies. She looks over to her right and sees the apartments that they are going to search. They look the same, but that will probably change when she finally sees the inside of the rooms.

When everyone is finally out the sewers, which took a little longer because Mammoth got stuck in the tight circumference of the circle, they begin to walk quietly to the entrance of the apartments. The gate that once blocked entering and exiting is now broken down to the ground, making it easy to get inside. Slade stops in front of the group and turns around to face them. He signals that they take the apartment from A-C and himself and Mammoth would take the apartments from D-F. Everyone nods as they depart from one another. Since the girls got the apartment buildings A-C, they are closest to the exit/entrance gate. Slade and Mammoth had a little bit of a walk to get to their apartments.

The girls start with the ground floor apartments, and then they would make their way to the apartments on the second levels. They start with the room A-1, which the door is locked shut.

Starfire grabs onto the door handle and tries to jam it open with her shoulder, while pushing and shoving with great force, but no avail. That's when Harleigh gently nudges Starfire out of the way, and raises her leg up and kicks the door wide open. She turns around to Raven and Starfire and gives them a thumbs-up sign with a smile.

Then they all focus their attention into the apartment room, which has no power inside, which is expected. Starfire takes out a flashlight from her pocket and flicks it on. The room seems to be almost untouched and clean. No blood, food, dirt or anything. No furniture either. Starfire raises her index finger, signaling to hold on a minute. She steps into the apartment room, leaving Harleigh and Raven outside. A couple minutes later, Starfire returns to the girls, while shutting the door behind her.

"No one is in there. It was clean," Starfire says quietly as they make their way across the open hallway to room A-2, which unlike the last one, the door is wide open, but it is still dark inside. Starfire beckons both of the girls to follow behind her into the room. When they were in the room, Raven notices that there are only two doors, which are closed and an open kitchen. This room is blood-free, but there is trash all over the floor and some furniture.

That's when they hear a small, soft whimpering sound. All three of them freeze in their spots. Starfire begins to draw her gun, but Harleigh stops her and takes Starfire's flashlight from her hands. Harleigh kneels down on both hands and knees and then begins to flash her light underneath the furniture.

A sudden banging sound interrupts the silence and the whimpering, nearly giving Raven a heart attack. The banging sound is coming from one of the closed doors. Not paying too much concern to the door banging zombie, they watch Harleigh in anticipation. Harleigh slowly stops in front of a couch and squeezes her arm underneath the space between the couch and the floor. The whimpering grows a little louder and so does the banging. Harleigh's arm retreats back to her body and she brings her arms closer to her chest and appears to be holding something. She has her back to Raven and Starfire, so they didn't know what she is holding.

Harleigh turns around smiling and in her arms is a little puppy. The puppy looks to be terrified, especially since it keeps whimpering. The puppy appears to be a little beagle. He, who Raven notices that it is a 'he', is not wearing a collar. She didn't know much about dogs in general, but he looks little, maybe three months old.

"He is too cute!" Starfire says in excitement, but quietly.

Harleigh nods and Raven says nothing.

"Well, I need to check the other rooms and buildings. Harleigh, go ahead and take the puppy back. Raven, you go with her. I can take it from here," Starfire says to Harleigh and Raven as they all walk out of the room.

"Raven can stay with you. I can handle myself," Harleigh says as she looks at them, while petting the puppy softly.

Starfire looks at Harleigh a little bit longer before complying, "Okay, friend Harleigh, you better be careful."

Harleigh nods as she runs quickly away from them and out the gates.

Starfire and Raven both continue to look at where Harleigh had just previously been. Starfire then glances back at Raven, "Let's go friend Raven, we need to continue to look for survivors."

Raven nods as she begins to follow Starfire to the next room.

XxX

Starfire and Raven are now looking through the last few rooms in the 'C' apartment buildings. It's so strange, that they haven't encountered any zombies or people. You would think that this place would be crawling with zombies, but it's almost seems to be deserted.

"Friend Raven, I think that after we search these two last rooms, we should go check the maintenance building," Starfire pauses as she pushes open the door to room C-49, "There might be someone in there, or maybe some supplies."

"I just expected more things trying to attack me, but it seems like a ghost town," Raven says as she follows behind Starfire, who abruptly stops right in front of her, causing Raven to bump right into her back.

Raven looks over Starfire's shoulder to see why she stopped in the first place. It is a girl, more like a woman. She is sitting on the ground, but her back is against the wall and there is blood behind her head, almost like it had been splattered painted onto the wall. She has a bullet hole in her forehead above her right eye.

"She didn't change," Starfire says, "She was normal when she was shot, someone shot her just to shoot her. For what reason, I do not know."

Raven slowly walks up to the dead woman, and she immediately is drawn to her wrists, which are bloody and covered up by the sleeves of her blouse, Raven pushes up the sleeves revealing a deep, deep gash into her left wrist and a very, very shallow cut into her right wrist.

"Maybe she committed suicide. I assume, I could be wrong, but I assume that she tried to slit her wrists. She started with the right one, which barely has a cut in it, then became more filled with adrenaline and then deeply cuts, into her left wrist. When the pain is too much to bear, she just ends it quickly with a gunshot to the head," Raven explains to Starfire who just looks astonished by Raven's explanation.

"That's a good guess, Rae. But there's one problem with that…" A voice says to the girls who freeze in their spots, refusing to turn around just yet, "Where are her weapons of choice?"

Raven and Starfire both turn around and feel their hearts drop. They both knew who it is, they just don't want it to be who it is.

Beast Boy is standing in the doorway of the apartment room with a .44 magnum in his pants pocket and a 2 foot machete in his green hand.

"Oh that's right…they're right here," Beast Boy says with much coldness and hatred in his voice.

Raven is shocked, "You killed her?"

"Pffft! No, I didn't kill her. It was her choice," Beast Boy says with an amusement in his tone.

"How was it her choice, Beast Boy?" Raven asks with no emotion in her voice and her eyes wide.

Beast Boy steps a foot closer into the room, but is stopped by the sound of Starfire cocking her gun.

Beast Boy smirks evilly before explaining, "She didn't listen to us. She had the choice to do as she was told, but decided that she didn't want to listen. So I killed her."

Raven and Starfire are speechless and that's when Beast Boy starts chuckling.

"You guys seem so surprised, that I, Beast Boy, killed her," Beast Boy says as he begins to laugh evilly.

"What did she not do to make you kill her, Beast Boy? You were a Teen Titan, and still are! Why have you turned into this monster?" Starfire cries loudly, not caring if anyone hears her.

Beast Boy lifts up his machete and runs the blade across the wall, making Starfire and Raven stiffen up, "I was, a Teen Titan. And I am not a monster…"

He pauses his talking while taking his machete blade off the wall and guides his other hand to the blade and runs his green fingers onto the blade. Then he brings his emerald eyes to both of the girls, but locks eyes with Starfire, who called him a monster.

"…I am a BEAAAAAAAAAAAST!" Beast Boy growls loudly as he slowly bends over as his body shifts into a bigger being and becomes hairy.

Starfire, just as shocked as Raven, knew what is about to happen. Starfire begins to run past the Beast and out the door, with her military knife in hand. Raven continues to stand there, in front of the Beast. Her mouth is slightly agape and her hands just lay at her sides. The Beast now stood up to his full height and looks directly into Raven's amethyst eyes. He doesn't move, instead, he almost looks as if he is giving her a sad smile, a true Beast Boy smile.

Something comes over Raven, she almost feels like everything is normal. Like everything is in perfect balance.

She whispers to him, "I loved you."

And that's when a table near Raven and the Beast, engulfed in black aura, rose off the ground and flew into the wall.

The Beast shrinks back a bit before turning around and leaping out of the door.

"What the hell just happened… that was weird," Raven says to herself, that's when she hears a bunch of noise coming from outside, "Shit."

Raven runs outside the apartment to see Slade, Mammoth, and Starfire fighting the Beast. Raven takes a deep breath and recites one of the quotes from one of her favorite movies, "Time to nut up or shut up."

Raven, with her bowie knife in hand, she runs towards the action. The Beast is holding down Starfire by both of her arms, while trying to bite her. Slade and Mammoth were trying to do everything to get him off of her. Raven looks around at her surroundings. The fight is causing the infected to run towards the apartments. They are running fast, very fast. All of them are screeching and yelling. Even some walkers slowly made their way into the apartment grounds. The group didn't even notice that they were becoming a big distraction.

Raven has to do something, so without thinking twice, she decides to take out the infected first and then make her way through the walkers. An infected girl is the first target Raven sets her sights on, even though about four infected are trailing right behind the first one. She grips her knife tightly and begins to run towards the infected. When she finally got close enough, she slices the knife through the infected's neck, spewing blood in the process. She repeats the same thing with the next two infecteds.

Before she has time to perform her next move, she is tackled to the ground by two infected men. Both of them are trying to bite her, but she is able dodge them each time they lean in. She couldn't weave her arm out to stab or cut the infected. She even tries to kick them, but she couldn't push them off of her.

"Argh! Ughh! Uhh! Get off! Will one of you guys help me?!" Raven yells in fear as she closes her eyes tight, to keep from seeing the ugly monsters.

That's when the weight is lifted from on top of Raven. She opens her eyes to see that the infecteds are gone. She sits up fast and looks around to see why they disappeared all of a sudden. What she sees, shocks her. The Beast is tearing apart the infected by his claws. Pulling out their arms, cutting open their stomach and even decapitating them and blood is flying everywhere. Even one of the arms flew just to the right of Raven. It is a disgusting sight, to say the least.

Before even know what is going on, she feels herself being lifted off the ground by someone pulling her by her arms. She turns around to see that Slade had helped her up, but in a split second everyone is running out the gates from the apartment, while dodging walkers in the process. Raven quickly runs after them and catches up. They try to make a clean getaway to the sewer, where they had first arrived at. While running, Raven turns around to see the Beast still shredding the now dead-dead bodies of the infected, she turns back around and doesn't look back. They finally reach the entrance to the sewer and Mammoth quickly pulls up the lid, while Starfire, Raven, and Slade jump. Mammoth manages to force himself through the circle and closes the top behind him.

They all seem to take a sigh of relief. That was a close call for them.

"Well, the mission was a fail. No one found any survivors," Slade says to the group as they start walking back to their garage.

"We did find one survivor, Slade," Starfire says with a sly smile on her face, "Harleigh took him back to the garage while Raven and I stayed."

"Oh really, I guess our mission wasn't a total fail. I can't wait to meet the new member," Slade says with a low chuckle.

XxX

When they arrive back at the garage, they are quite surprised to see almost everyone in the garage area.

Slade steps out of the sewer first, followed by Starfire, Mammoth and then Raven.

"RAVEN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" A little red-head girl screams as she runs up to Raven, basically tackling her to the ground.

"Ugh, Sydney get off of me," Raven says with annoyance.

"Nu uh. I'm never going to let you go again, I don't want you to ever leave me. It was terrible without you here," Sydney continues to whine, while still holding her embrace on Raven.

Raven slowly returns the hug and smiles, "Well, I don't want to leave again either."

"You don't have to, we decided that we are good on supplies today and that we can just go tomorrow," Cyborg interjects as he helps Raven off the dirty floor.

"Really? Well that's good. I don't think I could have made it on another mission, honestly. I didn't expect so much to go on today, so I'm emotionally and physically tired," Raven says wearily.

Cyborg nods in agreement, "I know, but what all happened today? Wanna talk to me about it?"

Raven thinks for a second before answering, "Actually, I do. How about I go meditate and I'll tell you about what happened today. I might ask you a few questions today too."

Raven looks down at Sydney and grabs her hand while walking with Cyborg to the small waiting room. She overhears Slade's voice who is one of the other rooms that they walk past.

"…A dog?"

There is a pause.

"Duh, this little cutie has a chance to live too!" A voice, belonging to Harleigh says back to the older man.

Presumably, this is Slade talking to Harleigh about the "survivor" that they had found.

Cyborg, Sydney and Raven continue on until they reach the waiting room. They walk inside as Cyborg shuts the door and takes a seat on one of the chairs, while Raven and Sydney share the couch. Raven adjusts her body till she is in her famous lotus position and closes her eyes.

"Raven, tell me what happened today. I already know about the dog, but tell everything that happened after Harleigh left you guys," Cyborg asks as he makes himself comfortable in his chair.

Raven, with her eyes closed, tells him the story of the unsuccessful mission up until that went in the last room.

"…And we were about to search around for the tools that this women used to kill herself with. That was until someone startled us from behind. He was the one that shot her in the head and slit her wrists," Raven says to Cyborg.

"Who was it?"

Raven clenches her eyes tighter, even though they were already closed, before responding, "Beast Boy."

Cyborg's mouth drops and his eye grows double in size, "Not Beast Boy! The little guy could never kill someone."

"That's what I thought too. But he did. After that, a few words were exchanged until Starfire called him a monster and that's when he yelled back at her saying, 'I am not a monster. I am a beast,' and that's when he transformed into the Beast-"

Raven is interrupted by Cyborg saying, "Hold up a second, why would he transform into the Beast, knowing that that would attract the infected and walkers?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he knows he can take them, or the Beast thinks he can," Raven says back.

"It still makes no sense why Beast Boy would act so hostile," Cyborg says to himself rather than anyone else.

"That's not even the weird part. He looked straight into my eyes and he looked like he was giving me a sad smile. Not from the Beast, but from Beast Boy…in Beast form," Raven says to Cyborg.

Cyborg says nothing but he looks down at the floor.

Raven continues, "I said something to him, I don't even know why I said it, I just did and the table was encased in my dark magic and it was flung to the wall. I had my powers for a split second."

"Well, what did you say to him?" Cyborg asks her, while she turns a faint shade of pink.

"It doesn't matter," Raven says in monotone.

"It obviously does matter, because it gave you your powers for a second, and we could use those more than ever," Cyborg explains to Raven.

Raven sighs in defeat, "I said that I loved him."

She expected Cyborg to break out in hysterics, but doesn't, instead he jumps to his feet, "I got it!"

Raven finally opens her eyes and looks at him weirdly, "Got what?"

"Do you remember when Beast Boy got chemicals on him when he was fighting Adonis? After that, he was mean and rude to you, but never hurt you. Even when he turned into the Beast, he protected you. He never hurt you, at all," Cyborg asks and explains to Raven, who doesn't completely understand where he is going with this.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raven asks in monotone.

"It all comes back to balance! What if Beast Boy is so angry inside, because the Beast is thrown off by the emotions Beast Boy is giving off and holding within? Even when you first found him when you came back from Azarath, he was an ass to you, but he didn't hurt you. He can't hurt you, because he won't. That's why he is so angry, because even though he isn't the Beast physically, emotionally, he is the Beast!"

Raven nods slowly, finally understanding, "That's why he will attack you guys, because that's what he did before all of this even happened. He didn't hurt me today, not once. But why won't he?"

"Because Beast Boy loves you, and so does the Beast. No matter what happens, that part of Beast Boy and the Beast itself will always love you," Cyborg explains to Raven who is now looking down at her hands, trying to grasp what Cyborg is saying.

"That would also explain why your powers flicked on for a moment, because when you subconsciously told him that you loved him, everything was in perfect balance, but only for a second," Cyborg continues to talk to Raven who still hasn't said anything.

Raven's mind finally starts working again, but it didn't quite connect to her mouth in the right way. She wants to be left alone now.

"I smell like shit," Raven says monotonously as she picks up Sydney, who had fallen asleep during the talk, and walks to the bathroom.

Leaving a blank faced Cyborg in his chair.

XxX

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done!**

**I would like to get feedback on this chapter, so REVIEW! **

**If you are confused on anything, let me know!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**-ZMBE**


	6. Mating Season

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I try to get this typed up in advance so all I have to do is upload, but I got backed up this week!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World **

**Chapter Six: Mating Season**

XxX

It is early in the morning when everyone is awoken by the sound of someone vomiting loudly. Raven is usually an early riser, but four in the morning is ridiculous. You would think someone would at least have the decency to throw up in the restroom. Raven rubs her eyes with the back of her hand and sits up. She looks around to see that some of the people are still asleep. Raven looks down to the side of her, to see that Sydney is gone. Raven isn't too alarmed by the disappearance of the little girl, even though the red-head never usually goes anywhere without Raven.

Raven decides to get out of the "comfy" sleeping bag and look for Sydney. But first, she decides to go see who is sick. There is no one in the garage that appears to be sick, so she just follows the sound of the vomiting. She follows it until she finds the source of the noise. It is Harleigh sitting beside the toilet with Sydney sitting beside her.

Harleigh looks at Raven and gives her a faint smile, before throwing her head back into the toilet and continues to throw up some more.

"You sick Harleigh?" Raven asks, suddenly feeling pretty stupid for asking such an obvious question.

Sydney gives her a 'are you an idiot' type of look before saying, "No duh."

Raven ignores her and waits for Harleigh to finish what she is doing.

Harleigh brings her head out of the toilet and sits back against the wall. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks at Raven.

"I've been throwing up on and off since about one this morning. I lie down and sleep for a little bit, and then I get woken up by the nauseous feeling. So, I just decided to stay in here," Harleigh explains to Raven.

Raven looks over at Sydney, "And why are you up?"

Sydney looks at Harleigh and glares at her, "She stepped on me when she was running to the bathroom."

Harleigh giggles meekly, "I couldn't see."

"Uh…huh. Well can you at least shut the door while you puke? No one wants to hear you throw up," Raven says as she grabs the door handle, "Come along, Sydney. You need to get some sleep as well."

Sydney rubs Harleigh's back real fast before running out the door with Raven.

"Feel better Harleigh," Raven says as she shuts the door to the restroom.

Sydney and Raven make their way back to their designated sleeping bags and fall to sleep without any more interruptions.

"Friend Raven, awaken please. It is time for you to get up," Starfire's gentle voice says as she shakes Raven's shoulders softly.

Raven's eyes have a hard time opening. She wakes up for a second, looks around and lays back down and drifts back to sleep.

"Yo, Raven! Wake up!" Cyborg says as he shoves his wet finger into her ear, causing Raven's eyes to shoot open.

Raven's hand instantly flew to her ear, trying to get the liquid out of her ear canal.

"Cyborg, that's disgusting," Raven says with much distaste in her voice.

"Next time, you should wake up when Starfire tells you to. That's the consequence for not waking up," Cyborg says with a smug on his face.

Raven moans in disgust and stands up from her sleeping bag. She tosses on her hoodie and rolls up her sleeping bag and pillow. She looks down to see that Sydney is still asleep as well. Raven is able to gently wake her up.

Raven and Sydney both wash up in the restroom and then go to find Harleigh, to braid their hair for the day. They finally find her in the waiting room with Andrew. They both look at Raven.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Raven asks in monotone.

Harleigh shakes her head, "No, you're good. We were just done talking. Are you guys here for me to braid you hair for the day?"

They both nod as Andrew leaves the room.

"Okay, and I'm so sorry for waking both of you guys up last night," Harleigh says as she motions for Raven to sit on the floor in front of her.

"It's okay, are you feeling better today?" Raven asks as Sydney plops down into Raven's lap.

"Yeah, I don't have a fever or anything. I went to Dr. Liam and he says that I probably just nauseous from the beans or something. Besides, vomiting isn't really a sign of turning," Harleigh explains while she finger-combs Raven's long, violet hair.

"Well that's good," Raven says back to the brunette.

"I heard that you ran into Beast Boy yesterday, wanna talk about that?" Harleigh asks as she begins to section off Raven's hair.

"Not really, but I was going to ask you something," Raven says to Harleigh.

"Well, go ahead. I'll answer it to the best of my ability," Harleigh says while giggling.

"Yesterday when we were walking to the apartments by the sewers, I was thinking about how I was going to fight. I thought about how Starfire had proved to me that she was a good fighter, then I thought about how you didn't really show me anything proving to me that you were a good fighter, no offense to you,-"

"I'm not a good fighter, I'll be honest with you," Harleigh says while beginning to braid her hair, "But please continue."

"The point of the question is, I noticed that you had a necklace with the letters, 'USMC', were you in the marines by chance?" Raven asks her.

Harleigh laughs for a second, "No, I wasn't. But I had an older brother and uncle who served in it. And my dad was a commander. That's why I wear this necklace. My brother got it for me. I even have a tattoo…wanna see it?"

Raven turns around as Harleigh begins to stand up. She raises her shirt up and on her left side of her ribs down to her hip is a pretty big size tattoo. In the background is the American flag, and in front is an Eagle's head. Around the neck of the Eagle is a chain with two dog tags on it. One dog tag read 'USMC' and the other read 'Commander Johnson' and below the name read 'May 13, 2013'. It's a pretty detailed tattoo.

"The date is when my dad was killed. He was actually shot by one of his own men. He died instantly," Harleigh explains sadly as she pulls her shirt back down and proceeds to finish braiding Raven's hair.

"What happened to your brother and uncle?" Raven asks her.

Harleigh sighs, "My uncle died in combat and I haven't heard from my brother in a couple of years. I honestly think he died."

"What about your mommy?" Sydney suddenly interjects.

Harleigh smiles sadly, "I don't have a mommy, Sydney."

Raven and Sydney both look at her in shock, before Raven says something.

"What happened to her?"

"I never met her. I lived with foster care for most of my life," Harleigh says as she brushes pieces of Raven's hair that had fallen out.

"I'm sorry…" Raven says to her, not really knowing what to say.

Harleigh finishes the braid on Raven's hair and helps her up off the floor. Sydney decided that she didn't want to have her hair braided today.

Cyborg enters the room, "Raven, we need to meet in the garage area. It's almost time for us to go on the mission."

Raven nods as she follows Cyborg into the garage room. Andrew, Bo, Jinx are in the garage, just conversing about the raid today.

"Okay y'all, we need to discuss exactly where we are going today on today's raid. We decided on the pharmacy, correct?" Cyborg asks the group.

"Yes. Dr. Liam said that if we come across syringes, that we grab them," Jinx says to Cyborg who nods.

Sydney runs up to Raven, who is standing beside Cyborg and speaks up, "Beast Boy and his gang are around a pharmacy. Are you going to the same one?"

Everyone looks to Cyborg for an answer. He just shrugs, "I guess we will see what happens. We all have our weapons."

They nod.

"Now we will just leave out of on the doors at the back of the building and walk there. It should be only a ten minute walk. We need to be quiet. The faster and quicker we loot up, the better. Let's try to get out of this without a fight," Cyborg explains to the group, "Bo and Andrew will keep lookout and keep the infected, walkers and people out of our way. Jinx, Raven and I will grab what we can and get out."

"Sounds like a plan," Raven says to Cyborg.

"Alright, well if that's everything, let's make our way to the door," Cyborg says as they all make their way out of the garage, leaving Raven and Sydney alone in the garage.

Raven looks down at Sydney who is starting to pout her lower lip and her eyes start to tear up.

Raven sighs in annoyance, "Sydney, are you going to do this every time I go out on missions?"

Sydney is still trying to hold the tears in, "N-no. You c-can go, Raven."

Harleigh enters the room. Raven looks at her and then back at Sydney. Raven kneels down and hugs Sydney.

"I'll be back in a little bit, I promise," Raven says while hugging the red-head tightly.

Sydney sniffles while returning the hug. She doesn't say anything.

Harleigh speaks up, "You need to go Raven. They are waiting on you.

Raven lets go and nods, "I'll be back later. You take care of Sydney, Harleigh."

Harleigh nods while picking up Sydney who is still trying hard not to cry.

Raven smiles softly at both of them before leaving to go meet up with Cyborg.

XxX

"Okay you guys, you ready to go inside?" Cyborgs asks the girl as they stood outside the same pharmacy that Raven and Sydney had been at the first time Raven had returned back to earth.

They nod. Bo and Andrew both stand on each side of the entrance with knifes in their hands. The door to the pharmacy is left slightly open. Jinx looks through the crack in the door and motions for Raven and Cyborg to follow her in.

Inside the pharmacy is a complete mess. Liquid medicine, blood and other liquids stained the floors. Little bottles of medicine are laying on the floor and even some trash. Jinx and Cyborg begin to loot up on the medicine and bandages from over the counter, while Raven heads straight for the behind the counter stuff.

Raven feels a lot stronger and more confident in herself. She almost feels like she is a titan again, she still is, but without her powers.

Her job is to look for syringes, inhalers, medicine, and whatever else that she can find. She starts looking through the medicine bags that are labeled with citizen's last names and first names. She starts shuffling through the bags, trying to find anything that can be helpful in the long run. It's kind of hard for her to determine which medicines are what and what they are used for, because of their real names. Eventually, she came across some syringes and diabetes medication. She quickly grabbed the bag of medication and syringes and calls to Cyborg, who walks over and retrieves them from her and puts them into his bag. He goes back to looking and grabbing medication, as does Raven.

After Raven is done looking through all the bags of medicine, she decides to go further into the back of the room to look through files and drawers. Finding nothing, she goes into an office, a private office. She looks around, noticing that this probably belonged to one of the pharmacists or so. It seems to be almost untouched. It's tidy and neat, which is a little weird, considering the door is wide open. She begins to look around through the desk that it's in the middle of the room, with a chair behind it and a computer on the desk. To the left of the desk, on the wall, is a medium sized bulletin board with multiple pictures and newspaper articles tacked to it.

Raven starts to pull open drawers, but they are all completely empty, nothing in them at all. She then notices that the lights in the room are all on, but the computer isn't. Her attention is drawn to the bulletin board. That's when she sees a very familiar face on one of the newspaper articles. The picture is of Dr. Liam. She looks at it with interest and begins to read the article out loud, softly to herself.

'Doctor and Scientist, Liam Henderson, has been asked to leave the Jump City Laboratory and the Jump City Surgical and Trauma Facility. Henderson has been known to create wondrous vaccinations for almost every sickness. However, Henderson has been using the Jump City Laboratory on selfish purposes. There were some robberies in link between the Jump City Laboratory and the Jump City Surgical and Trauma Facility, which in fact, Henderson was behind. For unknown purposes, Henderson has been testing his new vaccine on dying patients in the Surgical and Trauma Facility. The vaccine has caused a negative impact on the person who was vaccinated. The vaccine, is not supposed to help people, instead, change them. Not much on this vaccine is known. Henderson will not speak on his creation or why he has illegally murdered many patients in the Jump City Surgical and Trauma Facility. As of now, Henderson is now on lockdown in the Jump City Prison, which in two or three weeks, will be transported to New York City, to another location to discuss just what he was trying to accomplish by this monstrosity.'

Raven feels nauseous for a second. She couldn't think straight. Dr. Liam created this sickness! What an ass!

Raven has to get Cyborg!

Turning around and running out the door, she opens her mouth to yell at Cyborg, not caring about if anyone or anything hears her.

"Cyborg-" Raven's words are cut off by a hand covering up her mouth.

Raven tries to struggle against whoever grabbed her from behind. Whoever it is, they have very big, hairy, and green arms. She knew it is Beast Boy in the form of the Beast. She knew struggling is pointless and she is bound too tight to be able to grab her knife.

Raven didn't know what happened next, but she could feel her vision become hazy and noises slowly disappear to silence. Then she passes out in the Beast's arms.

XxX

Cyborg and Jinx both came to the agreement that they had gathered enough stuff for the next week or so. They even got what Liam had wanted as well.

The raid has been really easy and breezy, just like Cyborg had wanted it to go. Jinx is just finishing up packing away all the medicine and begins to make her way outside with Bo and Andrew.

"I'm gonna go get Raven," Cyborg says as he makes his way behind the counter to retrieve Raven.

Cyborg waits by the counter while whispering Raven's name, "Raven, Jinx and I are ready to leave."

Nothing but silence.

Cyborg waits a couple of seconds before calling for Raven again, "Raven, are you okay?"

Still no reply.

Cyborg becomes a little worried and somewhat suspicious. He walks more towards the back of the small pharmacy store. After looking in the rooms and the rest of the store, he still couldn't find any trace of Raven. At all.

Cyborg's heart starts to beat a little quicker as he calls a little louder, "Raven! This isn't funny!"

Hearing his loud voice, Jinx, Bo and Andrew all run into the pharmacy. Jinx is the first to speak.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Raven anywhere, she's gone!" Cyborg yells in fear.

"I hate to say it, but we can't look for her. We have to go back to the garage. Your yelling has attracted the walkers and infected. We need to get out of here quickly," Andrew says quickly as he and Bo begin to run out of the pharmacy.

Cyborg looks down at the floor, that's when Jinx places a hand on his shoulder, "We need to leave, Cyborg. Maybe she's already back at the garage."

Cyborg nods, but the sinking feeling never left his body.

XxX

When Cyborg, Jinx, Bo and Andrew returned back to the garage, no one is in there, until Sydney comes running up with Harleigh behind her.

Cyborg's heart felt as if it was going to fall from his body, he didn't know how we going to break this to her.

"Where's Raven?" Sydney says with a confused look, with a faulty smile on her face.

Harleigh looking just as confused as Sydney wonders the same thing.

"Did she not come back before us?" Jinx asks with a little bit of hope in her voice.

Sydney's smile completely falls from her face and her eyebrows turn straight to confusion and almost anger.

"No, she isn't…Isn't she with you guys?" Harleigh asks as she looks at all of their faces, which all have the same look.

Grief.

Everyone is quiet for about ten seconds. All eyes are on the floor.

"We lost her. She went back behind the counter, she found the syringes and some other medications, gave them to me, and then that's the last time I saw her," Cyborg says, not looking at Sydney or anyone else.

"So…she isn't here?" Sydney says with emptiness in her little voice.

Cyborg kneels down to Sydney's eye level and says, "No, she isn't."

Sydney looks away from Cyborg's mechanical and human eye. She looks down and slowly begins to back away from him.

Harleigh turns to the red-head, "Sydney, please…"

"No! Leave me alone! Don't talk to me!" Sydney yells as she has tears running down her face, "You shouldn't have left her! She wouldn't leave you guys!"

With that, Sydney runs out of the garage and to another room. None of them are able to make eye contact with each other and none of them said a word, until Starfire walks into the room.

"Friend Raven is missing?" Starfire asks while observing all the looks on their faces.

Cyborg nods, "Yeah. We lost her at the pharmacy. She wasn't there at all."

Starfire looks at all them before responding, "Unfortunately, friend Raven's disappearance leaves us in sadness, and we need to move forward."

Starfire walks away from the group and slowly the group disperses, leaving Cyborg standing alone.

Sydney's words hit him more than they should. He knew that the words she spoke where true, that's why it hurts so much. Raven is like a little sister to him. And Raven is like a mom to Sydney. And even if Starfire tries to pretend to be strong, he knew that she is torn up over Raven's disappearance too.

Cyborg lets a lone tear fall from his eye, which he violently wipes off. He has to try and take his mind off of it for tonight. He will do something about it tomorrow. He isn't going to leave her. As much as she has done for Sydney and even him and the other Titans, he will not leave her. Tomorrow, they will search for her.

XxX

Silence.

Blackness.

Nothing can be heard and nothing can be seen.

Raven's eyes are having a difficult time opening and her ears felt like her ears are straining to hear something, anything. She feels the need to rub her eyes, but can't. Her arms are restrained from moving. She even tries to move her legs, but her ankles could barely move, because those too, are restrained from moving.

Finally her eyes are actually working with her brain. She's able to open them, but she closes them quickly. She opens them back up and then blinks a couple of times before they actually adjust to the alertness that she's trying to give to her body and mind.

Her vision is clear now. She takes in her surroundings. It appears to be a room, like a little child's room. The windows are all boarded up and the floor is clean, with just a few toys on the floor. That's when she finally notices that she's on a bed, well actually, handcuffed to the bed. She turns her body and winces in pain. She is aware now that she is still in her uniform that Harleigh had made for her. Except that now her uniform has various cut and slashes throughout it. And where the slashes are, there are even some deep gashes in her skin, which are pretty bloody. There are some gashes on her inner thighs, hips and she could feel some on her back. She struggles against the restraints for a second, but to no avail.

She sighs in defeat.

Even though she has been out, she feels really, really tired. She's about to doze off again, until she hears footsteps right outside the door to her captive room.

She snaps her head towards the door that is being opened up. The person, that is probably holding her captive, shuts the door and faces her.

Beast Boy.

"You're awake," Beast Boy states, not really having any emotion to it.

Raven is a little cautious, "Yeah."

Beast Boy walks closer to her, while Raven tries to scoot as far back as she could away from him.

He stands over her, just looking at her.

She stares back at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"Why are you handcuffed to the bed, Rae?" Beast Boy asks in slight confusion.

Raven gives him a bewildered look, "I don't know! I was going to ask you the same thing!"

Beast Boy sits on the side of the bed and sighs, "I don't know what's going on Raven. Something's wrong with me. The last thing I really remember is when you left for Azarath. I don't know what's going on."

Raven still doesn't say anything. She doesn't know if she should believe him or not.

"Raven, I get so angry and then I don't remember anything. I have moments where I return to normal, but I get so sick from what I see that I just get angry again and then I don't know what happens. I honestly don't know why or how long you've been here. For all I know, I could have been the one to handcuff you to the bed," Beast Boy explains to Raven, who is warming up a little.

"Do you not remember seeing me with a little red-head?" Raven asks while looking at Beast Boy.

He nods, "I remember telling you to go to the garage."

"Do you remember what happened in the apartments?"

He shakes his head, "No, I don't remember ever even being in any apartments."

"Okay, well I want you to listen to me carefully…" Raven starts as she looks at Beast Boy who is now giving her his attention. "…Don't get mad. Everyone's powers are gone, except for yours. The only reason you have yours, is because yours aren't entirely based on emotions. Since the outbreak started, you've let the Beast take over your emotions and brain, even though you may still look like Beast Boy. You have to get it under control, because if you don't, you will either be killed by Starfire and Cyborg's resistance, or get killed by your own gang."

"I have a gang?!" Beast Boy asks in surprise and wide eyes.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Focus, Beast Boy. You have to calm down. Try to be like I was, maybe you should try mediating every morning, so that you can at least be level, instead of angry all the time!"

Beast Boy thought for a second and then looks at Raven, with tears in his eyes, "I'm willing to try anything, Rae. I just don't want to hurt you…" Beast Boy pauses as he looks at Raven's deep gashes, "…But I can't help but feel like I did. I am almost positive that those cuts are from me."

Raven looks down at a gash on her inner right thigh and sighs, "I think it was your Beast side."

Beast Boy shakes his head, "No…I know what happened, but you will hate me. So I can't tell you."

Raven looks at him and places a shackled hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me, Beast Boy. I'm here for you. And I can never hate you."

Beast Boy looks into her eyes and notices that his face is actually a couple of inches away from hers. His eyes look at her lips and then back at her eyes. He almost wants to kiss her, almost. Raven could feel herself being pulled in closer. Their lips are almost half a centimeter away.

Until Beast Boy abruptly pulls away and stands up, "I can't Raven. I'll tell you if something pops up, but as of now…I just can't tell you. Please don't be mad."

Raven feels frustrated, but she can't get mad at him. Even if she is mad, she's making progress, she doesn't want it to be ruined.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Raven says as she looks at her restraints again, "Can you please get these off of me?"

Beast Boy smiles and nods. He quickly turns into a gorilla and pulls the chains to the shackles and breaks them, allowing Raven to be free from her restraints.

"Come back with me, Beast Boy, please?" Raven asks with a desperate voice.

Beast Boy doesn't say anything for a minute, he just stays silent, trying to decide if he really wants to go back with Raven or not.

"Starfire and Cyborg, they don't want me there. With all those people living with them in the resistance, do you really think that it would be safe with me there, especially with my unsteady powers?" Beast Boy asks to Raven who just looks down.

Raven didn't think of that, "That can be something you can work on. It'll be perfect, since you'll be with me, you can meditate with me. To see if we can't get your emotions and powers under control."

"What about that little girl?" Beast Boy asks almost instantly as Raven finishes her statement.

Raven stops for a second and just looks at him, "What about her?"

"What if I hurt her, Rae? I won't mean to, but what if I do?" Beast Boy says sadly while beginning to walk around the room.

Raven follows around the room, but the minute she stands up she winces in pain. Her body is aching and her legs feel weak, but she ignores it as she says, "You won't hurt her. I won't let you. That's a promise."

"She's important to you, isn't she?" Beast Boy asks, in more of a knowing tone.

"Yes, she's like my own child. I honestly think that if all of this ends, I will adopt her as my own," Raven says to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nods in understanding and then mumbles something under his breath. Raven couldn't make out what exactly what he said, but it sounded like he had said 'sibling'.

"What did you say, Beast Boy?" Raven asks in curiosity.

Beast Boy turns slightly to look at her with a smile, "Nothing Raven. So do you honestly want me to come back with you? And you really want to help me?"

Raven nods, "Yeah, I do. Let's go," Raven commands as she begins to walk to the door, but she finds it completely difficult, because her body feels as if it were hit by a car.

Beast Boy looks at her with a sort of guilty look, "Want me to carry you?"

Raven looks at him and shakes her head, "What happened to me? I feel like I have been flung against the wall or something."

Beast Boy's guilty look begins to take a bigger effect on his face, "I have no idea. Maybe the Beast just did something. I know he didn't purposely try to hurt you."

"I know," Raven answers as she opens the door, but is still looking at Beast Boy, not noticing the visitor that is in the doorway.

Beast Boy looks with wide eyes and shouts, "Raven! Look out!"

Raven turns around in time just to see an infected man try to grab her, but is saved by Beast Boy pulling her back behind him. Beast Boy, almost instantly, begins to transform into the Beast.

"No, Beast Boy!" Raven shouts as she pulls her knife from her pocket and easily slices the infected's neck open, spraying blood over her in the process.

Beast Boy's changing stops and looks at Raven, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but let's go ahead and head over to the garage. Can you maybe transform in a pterodactyl and I ride on your back?" Raven asks, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Beast Boy smiles, his famous toothy smile, and nods.

Things almost felt back to normal…

…Almost.

XxX

Beast Boy, in the form of a pterodactyl, lands on the ground with Raven on his back. They are on the back entrance to the garage.

"Now remember, let me do the talking, and don't let your emotions get the best of you," Raven explains as she grabs the door handle and opens the door to the back of the garage.

Beast Boy grabs Raven's pale hand as he follows her into the garage.

Raven instantly notices that there is something terribly wrong. All the lights are off, and it is deadly quiet.

"Is it normally like this?" Beast Boy asks, also noticing the eerie atmosphere of the garage.

Raven shakes her head and brings her index finger to her lips to shush him. She quietly walks into their sleeping/dinner/discussion room, which is also the garage.

Raven immediately disconnect her hand from Beast Boy's and slaps it to her mouth. She feels instant tears come to her eyes. And before she knew she is heavily crying.

"Oh my god! Oh my-! Oh my god! No…no…NO! NOOOO!" Raven yells, with angry and sad tears running down her face.

In the garage is blood, lots and lots of blood. All over the floor are multiple corpses of the walking dead. Beast Boy didn't recognize any of them, but he knew Raven knew some of them. Raven runs towards one specific figure. Raven kneels down and begins to cry harder. Everything around her felt like it is falling apart and she is the only one in this world.

She gingerly moves the long, brown hair out of the dead person's face. Raven, continuously crying, suddenly hugs the dead corpse, repeatedly saying, "What happened? No, no, no. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy walks up behind Raven and kneels down beside her. He places his arm around Raven's shoulder and pulls her into his chest. Raven allows him to do so, as she continues to cry into his chest, letting him hold her.

"W-why? What…w-what happened here?" Raven cries into Beast Boy's chest, while he doesn't answer, but just caresses her violet hair.

After about five minutes of just sitting there and crying, Raven pulls away from Beast Boy's chest and embrace. She leans back over the fallen companion and carefully lifts up the person's head. Beast Boy watches as Raven removes a necklace from around the person's neck. Raven places the necklace around her own neck and stands up from the body. She looks at Beast Boy with empty eyes.

Beast Boy notices that the necklace has two dog tags and the letters 'USMC' hanging from it. He takes the two dog tags into his hand and reads them to himself, not saying anything. One dog tag read, 'USMC' and the other dog tag read, 'Commander Johnson'.

XxX

**This made me so sad typing this!**

**:( **

**If you guys are curious or confused, please leave a review, I'll answering anything for you!**

**REVIEW AND FEEDBACK PLEASE!**

**Thank you guys!**

**-ZMBE**


	7. It's Just You, Me and the Unexpected

**I guess you can consider this as a bonus chapter for you guys. It still ties into the story, but I finished this one up pretty fast.**

**Heads up, I would at least like to get a minimal of 5 reviews per chapter, but because, I don't know if I'm still doing a good job with the story or not.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, I will own some of the characters that I choose to use in this story, but I will talk about those when the time comes.

XxX

**Living in a Dead World**

**Chapter 7: It's Just You, Me and the Unexpected**

XxX

*Three Weeks Later*

Three weeks have passed since the day that Raven and Beast Boy had found Harleigh dead and everyone else gone. Raven had no idea where they had left to or if that they were even alive. Fortunately for her, she has Beast Boy with her. She has been helping Beast Boy keep his emotions level, so that he wouldn't change into the Beast. This requires him and Raven mediating every morning before they began their day. Raven and Beast Boy haven't really found a set home for the time being, instead, they moved from place to place. Sometimes they could find a place to stay for a couple of days, but they had to move pretty quickly to stay alive. Most of the places were either infested with the undead or weren't sturdy enough.

Raven honestly thinks that it's easier to stay alive this way, because they almost hardly ran out of food or supplies. Whenever they need something, they just run and get it then stay somewhere for a short period of time. The only things that really made it tough on her to live like this, is not knowing if the others were still alive.

Raven hadn't heard from anyone in the resistance since she left that day on the pharmacy mission. She didn't talk to Starfire, Harleigh or Sydney…

Harleigh…

She felt so depressed for a couple of days. She even felt guilty. Raven was not too nice to her at first, but Harleigh was always so willing to help and she was so nice. Raven didn't even get to say bye, or even say thank you for everything she had done for her.

Starfire…

She was one of the second Titans that she had run into and actually the second titan to save her life. She is always such a good friend and even a good leader. Hopefully, she is still doing that.

Sydney…

Basically her own daughter, Raven is finally admitting to claiming her. She prays almost every single day that she is okay and alive. She couldn't live with herself if something happens to her little red-head. She just hopes that she is alive and okay. Maybe soon, she would find her.

All of these thoughts entered every day, even today. Right now, she is standing on top of a rooftop, overlooking Jump City. She and Beast Boy had found this to be a pretty good spot for a couple of days. One part of the roof top had an old train car on top of it and inside had already been set up for living in, probably because someone had been hiding up here, but it seemed to be pretty abandoned. It's pretty nifty, because it locks from the inside and even has some food, a place to sleep and even some lights.

It's early in the morning, around seven. The sun isn't rising though, it's a dark, cloudy day, and not to mention it, it's pretty cold too. Raven likes days like these, she always prefers the cold over the heat. Unfortunately, she had been freezing all night long. Being in a tin box and with very minimum blankets isn't all it's cracked up to be.

However, that's not the reason she had woken up. She woke up with a strong sense of nausea. She had a short dream last night of herself eating a cup of earthworms and she immediately woke up, having the strong urge to throw up. Which is why she is standing over the edge of the building, about to vomit some more.

She is too busy throwing up to notice that Beast Boy is now behind her, rubbing her back. He doesn't say anything, but continues to rub her back until she is done throwing up. She backs up from the ledge and wipes her mouth, still not feeling her best. She feels a little dizzy. She could barely keep her eyes steady on the six Beast Boys swirling around. She rubs her eyes and then tries to focus on Beast Boy.

"You okay, Rae?" Beast Boy asks, still having his hand on Raven's back.

"Ughhh…not really," Raven moans and barely says as she leans against Beast Boy, giving the green teen a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Would meditation help at all?"

Raven looks up at him and shrugs as she begins to walk back to the car. She feels so disgusting, she barely gets to bathe, she's lucky she even gets to brush her teeth on a daily basis. At least she was able to get her raid clothes patched up and washed. She has seen Beast Boy wash his clothes twice, but the only thing he wears are a pair of dark torn jeans, a tight black t-shirt under a plain black hoodie and his normal doom patrol shoes.

After she 'washes' up, her and Beast Boy decide to do their thirty minute mediation. All they basically do is sit in Raven's lotus position and hold each other hands, facing each other.

Today they decided they would have a sort of relaxation day, they are fully supplied with food and medicine, so they are good to go for the day. Beast Boy had even managed to come across a toy store a couple of days ago and managed to grab a game board and a deck of cards.

Another big concern of Raven's, is the fact that Beast Boy's gang was still out there, or maybe not. She would hate for them to recognize him, and then attack or kill. Hopefully, they will never run into them. It would probably ruin all of the mediation practices they've been having.

There have been multiple times where Raven has almost decided to start a resistance of her own, but she really didn't want to have the responsibility of keeping people alive, it was almost hard enough to keep herself alive. As of right now, she and Beast Boy should just find a pretty comfortable and safe place to stay alive. This roof top is almost perfect enough to do the job, but Raven couldn't feel comfortable without knowing if Sydney and the others are okay or not. She almost debated cleaning out the garage and turning it back into a home, but she couldn't bear with the memories.

Raven has to admit to herself, she has changed a little bit since the outbreak. She is able to express more emotions without things blowing up on her. She's able to cry, smile, be happy, laugh, and get mad, without all the destruction that comes along with it. She did miss her powers, though. It sure would make this whole apocalypse a lot easier with her powers.

But she can make it without her powers, she knew she could. Harleigh had taught her how to be strong, even if Harleigh never even knew it.

Raven cringes her body as she begins to think about Harleigh, she remembers her just lying there on the floor, dead. But now that Raven thinks about it…Harleigh didn't seem like she was attacked by anything. As a matter of fact, she doesn't even remember seeing anything wrong with Harleigh for her to have died. She did remember her having a stomach problem earlier that morning, but could she have possibly died? Harleigh had said she went to Dr. Liam-

Dr. Liam!

That monster! How could she forget what she saw that day in the pharmacy! That newspaper article described everything that madman was doing and what he could possibly still be doing.

Raven's heart drops. She had given him the syringes. What if he tested on Harleigh? It would almost be impossible to see if he did. Even if Raven was able to go and check to see if she changed, she's probably long gone by now.

What if he's still with the resistance? Sydney is with him, with that sick killer. But what if the article was wrong? There have been cases when people are misunderstood or someone else is behind it. What if he is innocent?

This is all too confusing. The more answers she seems to receive, the more questions are given to her.

"Raven, I'm done mediating," Beast Boy says, while finally breaking Raven out of her thoughts.

Raven releases her hands from Beast Boys and rubs her temples, "Yeah, I think I'm done for today."

They both stand up from their thirty minute mediation. Beast Boy stares at her stomach for a second and then looks back up at Raven's eyes, who have been watching him.

"Why are you staring at my stomach?" Raven asks in annoyance.

"You haven't had your time of the month," Beast Boy states as he immediately realizes what he just said.

Raven's cheeks flare in pink, probably from anger and embarrassment, "What does that have to do with anything? And how do you even know that?"

Beast Boy scratches the back of his head and chuckles nervously, "Well, my animal instincts work while I'm in my human form too…"

Raven continues to stare at him, waiting for him to explain, "Okay? And?"

"Well, I can tell when you are on it, because I can smell it. And it's a monthly thing, and I haven't smelled it on you since before you left for Azarath. The last time you had it, was at the end of September and it's the middle of November," Beast Boy explains while his face begins to turn a bright reddish color.

Raven looks at him with look crossed between an astonished and angered then raises her voice, "Well does it smell bad or something?"

Beast Boy's eyes widen and then shakes his head furiously, "No! It's just has a smell to it. It's not a bad or a good smell. It's just a smell."

"Why did you even bring that up?" Raven asks with her eyebrow furrowed.

Beast Boy pauses before answering, "Because…"

Raven gives him a suspicious look and then says, "Periods are a fickle thing. They can be late or early. Why are you even worried about it? It's probably thrown off because of my powers!"

Beast Boy sighs, "Yes, late. But this is NOVEMBER, Raven! You had it in September! You're about to be almost two months late! Plus you've been sick all this morning!"

Raven eyes him, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, forget it," Beast Boy says as he begins to walk into the train car.

"You think I'm pregnant," Raven says with much amusement in her voice while following him inside.

"I didn't say that," Beast Boy answers quickly as he picks up a deck of cards from beside his sleeping bag, "Wanna play Speed?"

"What on earth makes you think I'm pregnant? I'm a virgin, Beast Boy. And I've only been with you, Cyborg, Speedy, Robin, Mammoth, Gizmo, Slade, Bo, Doctor Liam, and Andrew since my last period. Do you think that I'm just banging Mammoth in the morning and Slade at night?" Raven says sarcastically as she slaps the cards out of Beast Boy's hands.

"Raven, I didn't say that! I'm just saying, that maybe you should take a test or something! Maybe that loony doctor stuck you with his semen!" Beast Boy shouts as he closes and locks the car because it begins to rain.

Raven gives him a look of disgust, "That's disgusting, Beast Boy. I would know if someone inserts something inside me, especially into my lady parts!"

Beast Boy covers his ears, "Ew, Raven! Don't say it! Okay! Well, I'm going to go get you a test! You stay here and I'll go!"

Beast Boy unlocks the train car and takes off, without giving Raven any time to stop him.

Raven closes the doors and locks them from the inside. Gosh, what an idiot! He doesn't know anything about my body.

"Beast Boy is so annoying, he seriously doesn't know how my body works," Raven grumbles to herself as she plops down on the sleeping bag.

She starts thinking to herself. Could there actually be a possibility that she's pregnant? The nausea could be pure coincidence, but the late period actually seemed pretty strange. She's never been one of those girls who had abnormal periods. They always came on the same day, different month. But, in order for her to be pregnant, she had to have intercourse with someone, and THAT is something she has never done! Ever! That she was for sure of. She, herself, had been born because Arella was raped by her own farther, Trigon. But, Raven was never raped. She was always aware of where she was and what has happened.

Raven pushes all those thoughts away from her mind and decides to play a game of solitaire while waiting for Beast Boy to come back. She is pretty relaxed actually, the pounding of the rain on the tin, the peacefulness of being alone for a little bit. Raven is able to complete two games of solitaire, before Beast Boy came back knocking on the tin door.

Raven unlocks it and lets him in. He is dripping wet. He looks at her and hands her a small box and then turns around to remove his wet shoes and his hoodie. He keeps his pants and t-shirt on and allows them to dry while wearing them

Raven studies the box that is in her pale hands. It's a pregnancy test. She gives Beast Boy this incredulous look.

"Why did you bring me this?" Raven asks the green challenging who is now sitting on the sleeping bag.

"Just take it. If you're not, you have nothing to worry about. It will more than likely be a negative if you say you're a virgin," Beast Boy explains as he lies down on the sleeping bag and puts his head on the pillow below him.

Raven groans in annoyance, "Do I really have to walk down to the restroom to take it?"

Beast Boy gives her a stupid look, "You want to pee on it right here?"

"Nevermind! Whatever, you idiot!" Raven yells in anger as she takes the box and makes her way to the closes restroom, which is luckily, in a little outhouse near the train car.

Raven mumbles in annoyance as she makes her way to the outhouse, out in the rain. She opens the door and steps inside the stinky, small bathroom. It's disgusting to say the least, but hey, you live with what you got. She closes the door behind her and flicks on the battery powered light bulb above the door. She opens up the box and pulls out a pink wrapped test, almost representing a tampon.

"How do I even use this?" Raven asks to herself as she opens up the directions that came with the test.

"Uncap the pregnancy test, pee on it for at least five seconds, replace cap, and then lay on flat surface. Results will show within two minutes," Raven reads to herself as she groans again in annoyance, "Why am I even doing this?!"

Tearing open the pack she does just as the instructions had said. She finishes up and places the cap back on the test and placed it on the floor, it's the most level surface in this small compartment.

She already knows that the test will be negative, but why is she still nervous? Is this how every girl feels when they take a test?

That's when Raven starts to think, what if she is? Would it be a girl or a boy? Who would the father be? Would it even have a father? Would she even keep it, especially in this era in time? How would she defend herself in combat? What if all this is over and she still had the kid? Would she still be a Teen Titan?

Raven shakes those thoughts from her head. There is no way she is. A baby requires intercourse, and she has never had that.

Raven probably waits a good three minutes, just to be sure, and picks up the test, but doesn't look. She wants to prove Beast Boy that he is wrong and he had nothing to worry about. She unlocks the outhouse door and turns out the lights. She puts the test into her pocket and runs over to the car and pushes open the door. Beast Boy looks at her as she shuts the door behind her and locks it.

She turns around, her face emotionless and doesn't say anything.

Beast Boy stares at her and asks, "Well, what did it say?"

Raven digs into her pocket and makes sure to cover up whatever the results were to the test.

"I didn't look at it, because I wanted us both to see it at the same time and so that I could show you, that you worry too much," Raven says, while still covering the answer.

"Well, show me and I'll stop worrying!" Beast Boy shouts with anxiety.

Raven looks at him strangely, "Why are you worrying so much?"

Beast Boy shakes his head, "Because you're my friend, now show me the test!"

Raven feels a sting in her heart, 'your friend?' She thinks to herself.

She shakes it off as she brings the test up to her and Beast Boy's face. She finally uncovers the results to the pregnancy test.

In clear words the pregnancy test says that Raven is…

XxX

"I do not feel right about leaving the garage, friend Cyborg," says a very familiar voice.

"I agree, Star. But what could we do? We were slowly losing to those things!" Cyborg shouts at Starfire.

"What if friend Raven returned?! What if she saw what happened?! She could still be alive!" Starfire shouts back to the half-mechanical man.

"Raven is more than likely dead, Star! We have to keep moving! This building isn't going to hold us forever! Just like that pathetic garage!" Cyborg yells back at the red-headed alien.

Starfire sighs in defeat and says calmly, "You are right. Even though I don't agree with you saying that friend Raven is dead, because she would not give up that easily. I believe she is still alive."

"I'm sorry, Starfire. I'm just as worked up as you are about the entire situation that happened. We lost quite a few people. Harleigh, Gizmo, Mammoth and Speedy are gone and all we have left are me, you, Syd, Bo, Andrew, Doctor Liam, Slade, and Jinx, but thank god that dog ran away too, he was getting on my nerves," Cyborg says as he begins to walk around the new area that they are in.

"It was a good thing that we found this house when we did. It's well protected and it holds all of us, and we are still in the city. It's good because maybe we can still find friend Raven," Starfire says as she stands up from the dusty couch she had been sitting on.

Just a few seconds later, Sydney comes into the living room area, not happy or bouncy, but more like depressed and sad. She hasn't said a word since Raven's disappearance and she barely ate. She refused to talk to anyone, especially Cyborg. She is resentful and hateful to him more than anything, just because she feels like he is the reason why Raven isn't with them.

"Hello Sydney, would you like to help get the lunch arrangements ready?" Starfire asks as the little red-head just plops down, face first into the couch.

"What was that, Sydney?" Starfire asks again.

Sydney looks up at Starfire, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she just puts her face back into the couch.

Starfire sighs, before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, only leaving Cyborg and Sydney in the room alone.

"Sydney, you need to start talking and eating, or you will die," Cyborg says to the little girl, not too kindly at all.

She just looks up at him and glares at him hatefully, before getting off the couch and running into another room.

Cyborg sighs just as Starfire had done and leaves the room to go find Dr. Liam, who he can easily find in one of the rooms. He had asked the doctor/scientists to take his communicator to see if he could get it working properly again. He doubts that he could get in touch with Raven, seeing as she had gotten rid of her Titan uniform, but Beast Boy is probably still wearing his belt. In his belt, he has a light that goes off if one of the other Titans were in trouble. Even if Beast Boy can't communicate through it, maybe, just maybe, it would let him now that they're okay or that maybe Raven is with them, or something!

Cyborg knocks on the closed door to the doctor's room, "Dr. Liam, it's me, Cy. Can I come in for a second?"

A few seconds later, the door jiggles and then opens up to reveal Dr. Liam standing there in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Cyborg gives him an odd look before saying, "What's up doc?"

"I've done what you've asked and more! I didn't think that I would be able to do it, because I'm a scientists and a doctor, not really a technician or a creator type person that deals with electronics," Dr. Liam says with his smile just growing bigger and bigger.

Cyborg looks at him curiously, "Well what did you do? Can I see what you did?"

Dr. Liam allows him into the room. They both walk over to the desk that Dr. Liam had been working on. He then gave the communicator to Cyborg who looked at it with awe.

"I transformed it into a type of 'GPS' system. I removed the covering and I was able to connect it with your friend's belt. So when we select the GPS part, we will be able to find his exact location and follow it," Dr. Liam explains to Cyborg.

Cyborg's face instantly lights up, "Really? That's great man! When can we use it?"

Dr. Liam's face fell, "Well, since the next few days are supposed to filled with rain and thunderstorms, it will be difficult for us to get a signal from his belt, but after everything clears up, we will search for your green friend."

Cyborg smiles a little bit, "Thank you so much, Dr. Liam."

"It's no problem. I have a lot to redeem myself from. I will not trouble you with my past. But, please, I will see if I can't get a stronger signal. So, good day, Cyborg," Dr. Liam says as he gently pushes Cyborg out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

Cyborg is now seeing the door, instead of inside the room. He shrugs his shoulders and walks away from the door. He decides to make his way back to the living room, because that's where he hears a bunch of yelling and chaos. He knows it's nothing too serious, because all he hears are the voices of the people in the resistance. Cyborg walks downstairs and can hear Jinx yell quite loud.

"She's gone! How come none of you idiots were watching the damn child?!"

Cyborg becomes a little alarmed and hurries his pace downstairs to finally be in the middle of the chaos. He sees that it is Jinx and Starfire who are mainly yelling at each other, and the door is wide open, obviously not caring if something comes in or not. He walks in the middle of the screaming girls and closes the door.

"Friend Jinx, I did not know that she was even in here. Cyborg was the last to be in here with her! Please, do not raise your voice towards me!" Starfire yells back at the pink-haired sorceress.

"What is going on?" Cyborg asks towards the girls who both yell at him at the exact same time.

"Sydney is gone!" Both of them yell in unison.

It takes a minute before Cyborg could respond, "What…?"

"Sydney is gone! She left a little while ago!" Jinx yells towards Cyborg again.

"What should we do, friend Cyborg? Sydney is so young, she will not be able to survive in this world," Starfire asks Cyborg as he finally comes back to his body.

"Walkie-talkie," Cyborg says to himself, more than to anyone else.

"Walkie-talkie, what?" Jinx asks, giving him a very confused look.

Cyborg finally comes back to life and starts talking loudly, "What if Raven still has her walkie-talkie with her?! We can get ahold of her!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Jinx says in shock.

"Why did we not think of that earlier?" Starfire asks while running into the kitchen to grab her walkie-talkie.

When Starfire returns, Cyborg immediately snatches the walkie-talkie out of her hand and brings it up to his mouth.

"Raven! Come in Raven! Please, if you can hear me listen to me…"

XxX

"…_I'm here to tell you that we are all okay, most of us made it. If you went back to the garage, I'm sorry for what you saw. We can't really tell you what exactly happened, but that's not important. I'm trying to get a hold of you to tell you that Sydney has just gone missing. She left the house we are staying now about ten minutes ago. I need you to come to the last house on the left on Houston St. I'll come outside once I see you. If you find Sydney when you're coming over, bring her back. Please respond. Please…"_

XxX

After Cyborg sends his message, he moves the walkie-talkie away from his mouth and pauses for a couple of minutes.

Jinx and Starfire are watching him intensely, waiting for a response, but there is nothing.

After about five minutes, nothing is said over the walkie-talkie. Everyone's heart drops slightly. Cyborg places the walkie-talkie on the coffee table and sits down on the couch. It just seems like all hope is lost. Maybe there just isn't a strong enough signal or something out in this rain. Cyborg leans forward and puts his face into his hands. He felt like crying. There is really nothing else that he can do.

"_Cyborg, come in Cyborg. Can you hear me?" _Says a voice over the scratchy sounding walkie-talkie.

Everyone jumps at the sudden voice, it isn't Raven's but it's a very recognizable one. Cyborg quickly grabs the walkie-talkie.

"Beast Boy?! Why do you have Raven's walkie-talkie? What have you done with her?" Cyborg yells over the walkie-talkie.

"_She's here beside me. We've been together for three weeks. On top of one of the roofs, well that's where we have been for about two days. We are okay though, dude," _Beast Boy says over the walkie-talkie.

"If friend Raven, is really there, prove to me that she is there. Because last time we ran into you, you were a hateful person," Starfire says over the walkie-talkie.

"_Starfire, I'm fine. I'm here with Beast Boy. We are about to leave to go find Sydney-," _ Raven's voice is interrupted by Beast Boy's voice.

"_No you're not. I don't want you going out and hurting yourself in your condition. I'm gonna fly you over to the house and then I'll go with whoever to bring back Sydney," _Beast Boy chides to Raven who sighs in annoyance.

Starfire, Jinx and Cyborg all look at each other in confusion, before Jinx speaks over the walkie-talkie.

"What's wrong with you, Raven?"

"_I'll explain AFTER we find Sydney, we are about to leave, see you guys in a bit," _Raven's voice says as it goes completely silent.

Starfire, Jinx and Cyborg all look at each other. They don't say anything for a little bit, until Starfire speaks up.

"It is glorious that our friends are okay," Starfire says with a slight smile.

They all nod in agreement. About fifteen minutes later, they hear a pound on the door, knowing who it is already.

Cyborg walks up to the door revealing Beast Boy and Raven, but that's not what surprises Cyborg. He is surprised to see Sydney standing in front of both of them. Raven's face doesn't seem too happy either.

Cyborg is about to say something until Raven beats him to it.

"Who was watching Sydeny?! You guys are all lucky that she was just sitting on the damn porch!" Raven shouts loudly, which can be heard throughout the house.

They all three step in while Beast Boy shut the door behind him. Raven looks at Sydney, who looks at her and then down at the floor in guilt.

"And what do you have to say? What were you thinking going outside! You worried everyone and you could have died!" Raven yells at the little red-head who just looks at the floor with her lip quivering.

For the first time in three weeks, Sydney begins talking again, "I'm sorry Raven."

Raven, immediately feeling bad for yelling at the little girl, kneels down and hugs her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Sydney. I'm never going anywhere without you ever again," Raven says with tears beginning to form in her amethyst eyes.

Sydney hugs her back and says, "I love you, Raven."

Raven starts to cry happy tears and answers back, "I love you too, Sydney."

Everyone could feel the positive energy in the room. This brought smiles to everyone's face. Then out of nowhere, one of the pillows from one side of the couch is engulfed in black aura and is shot at Beast Boy's face.

Raven and Sydney pull away from the hug, while everyone looks at Raven.

"That wasn't me. I didn't do that," Raven says in anxiousness.

Beast Boy decides to distract the attention from everyone, "Hey, where is everyone? I need everyone to come down here so that Raven and I can announce something, and so that I can answer some questions for Raven."

Cyborg nods and retrieves the few remaining people of the resistance. When everyone is finally downstairs, she is shocked to see how many people are actually still here.

"Okay, everyone take a seat, please. Our friends Beast Boy and Raven have returned to us," Everyone smiles in welcome as Starfire continues to speak, "Raven has announcement she would like to make."

Raven's face turns a bright pink, and she couldn't find her voice. She didn't want these few people to look down on her, especially since she didn't even know how it had happened in the first place. That's what Beast Boy is going to explain to her and everyone else.

"Uh…well…uhm…" Raven stutters nervously while playing with her messy, unbraided hair. She looks next to her at Beast Boy, who gives her a caring smile and nudges her to go on. Raven sighs as she tries to start again, but is interrupted.

"Tell us what is the wrong, Raven," Starfire says with a concerning glance.

Raven groans, "Okay, well I'll just come out with it."

Everyone looks at her with anticipation.

"I'm pregnant."

…

Everyone just looks at her, incredulously, shocked, and concerned. No one speaks a word, which makes Raven really nervous.

"You're pregnant?" Slade says with much disgust in his voice.

She nods.

"Well that's just great. Who knew that the slutty demon was out roaming around banging boners, while we are so concerned about her," Slade says with much anger in his tone.

Beast Boy's temper flares up. He charges towards Slade and grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the wall.

Everyone watches in shock.

Slade just narrows his eye at the green teenager and whispers dangerously low, "What's wrong with you, Beast? Didn't like how I talked about your dirty demon?"

Beast Boy couldn't take it. He brought his arm back to punch Slade in the face, but is stopped by Starfire who is now giving him a concerned look. He sighs and let's go of Slade.

Everyone turns their attention back to Raven. Raven tries to read everyone's expressions, but she couldn't really understand them.

"Friend Raven, I know this may be awkward to talk about in front of everyone, but I must ask…"

Raven nods, allowing Starfire to continue her question.

"…Who is the father of the child?"

Raven's cheeks flare up as she looks down at the ground. She can feel tears stinging her eyes, "I don't know. That's the weird part. I was always with you guys, and I promise I never have had sex with anyone."

Raven then realizes who is all in the room and then looks down at Sydney who looks to be listening to the story intently. Sydney finally realizes that Raven is staring at her.

"What?"

Raven gives her a funny look and asks sarcastically, "Is this an appropriate conversation for you to be listening to?"

"Uhhhhh…I don't know what sex is?"

Most of the people give the little girl a short laugh, until Dr. Liam volunteered to take Sydney away, instantly setting off Raven.

"No, you will not. She can stay here," Raven says venomously to the doctor who gave her a very confused look.

"Okay, sorry. It was just a suggestion."

Cyborg speaks up after an awkward silence, "Okay, so now you have a baby, with no dad and no…ahem…no intercourse?"

"It would definitely seem that way," Raven says to him.

Beast Boy, who has stayed quiet most of the time, decides it's time for him to come clean. Beast Boy stands up from the couch that he had ended up sitting on. Everyone else found a comfortable place on two other chairs and the carpet flooring. Everyone turns their attention to Beast Boy.

"Okay, well I have a lot to explain to Raven, I don't know if I should do it in front of all of you guys or not?" Beast Boy says while looking at everyone, but mainly at Raven.

Cyborg nods, "We will all give y'all some time alone."

Everyone, including Sydney, who had to be carried out by Cyborg, left them alone in the living room.

Raven looks at Beast Boy, who looks so guilty and she didn't know why either. Beast Boy sighs before taking both of Raven's hands.

"Rae, do you remember whenever it you and me inside that room? When you woke up shackled to the bed."

Raven nods and he continues to speak.

"Well, when you were at the pharmacy raid, I had turned into the Beast. And I don't know what happened after I had gotten you. I do remember shackling you to the bed. Even though I still wasn't the Beast looks wise, in my mind, I was still in Beast mode. And the Beast wanted you…"

Raven looks at him for a second, not really understanding, "He got me?"

"No, I mean, like he wanted you sexually," Beast Boy answers while looking at Raven's expression.

She seemed indifferent. Maybe she is still waiting for him to continue, so he does.

"Animals have sexual drives like humans do, so when I was the Beast, I was ready to mate. And the Beast only wants you as his mate. So, he…mated with you, just in my human form. If you want to be technical, you had sex with me, you lost your virginity to me, and now you are carrying my child. I am the father of your child," Beast Boy explains to Raven, whose face is slowly turning a red color.

"So, you raped me?" Raven whispers to herself, but Beast Boy could hear her.

"No! We would never try to hurt you Raven! The Beast doesn't completely understand the human mind and emotions. He clearly saw you as his mate, so he wanted to mate with you," Beast Boy answers frantically as he watches Raven lean her head down, so he couldn't see her face.

"I know I shouldn't feel so hurt, because you honestly didn't know, but why didn't you tell me then?" Raven says as she feels tears begin to sting her eyes.

Beast Boy shrugs sadly, "I tried to hope you wouldn't get pregnant, so then I wouldn't have to explain it, Rae. I was afraid you would hate me."

He pauses and then places his green hand underneath Raven's chin and gently forces her to look at him.

"Do you hate me now?"

Raven waits a second before answering, but she just shakes her head.

"Hey, just think of it this way, I will make a great Dad. You may not love me and maybe I don't love you, but this baby will have both parents that love her or him very, very much," Beast Boy explains to Raven.

"You maybe love me?" Raven whispers softly while avoiding eye contact.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asks kind of confused by the question.

Raven spoke up a little louder, "You said 'maybe I don't love you,' does that mean maybe you do love me?"

Beast Boy looks at her intently, before smiling charmingly.

"What? Do you love me, Rae? It's the pointy ears, right? Ladies love the ears," Beast Boy says as he winks towards Raven who just smiles slightly, feeling a little bit better.

"Well, can I tell you something now?" Raven says with a sly smile on her face.

Beast Boy nods while saying, "Yeah, shoot."

Raven completely faces Beast Boy and gently places both of her hands on each side of his cheeks and brings her face closer to his and is literally a couple of centimeters away.

"You better love me a lot. Because let me tell you something. When demons are impregnated their pregnancy cycle is not like humans. While their pregnancy takes nine months…" Raven pauses as she brings her face even closer to Beast Boy's causing both of them to blush hard.

"…a demon's pregnancy cycle only takes two months," Raven finishes as presses her lips forcefully on to Beast Boy's lips.

XxX

**Okay you guys, there is the bonus chapter. If you have any questions, comments or whatever, just leave a review! And please, I would like to have at least 5 reviews, before I upload the next chapter! Thank you guys so much!**

**-ZMBE**


	8. It Was Only Just a Dream?

**I know you guys hate me… But I actually was debating if I wanted to put this story on hiatus or not…**

**I decided against it.**

**I am actually happy with the reviews and positive feedback on this story. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me!**

**And make sure you check out my other stories that I have up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!**

XxX

Living in a Dead World

Chapter Eight: It Was Only Just a Dream?

XxX

"…_a demon's pregnancy cycle only takes two months…"_

"…_Only two months until your baby is here…"_

"…_your baby that is born due to rape…"_

"_You're a disgusting animal…"_

"I'm not animal!" Beast Boy shouts angrily at the demon that is standing right in front of him.

The demon smiles sinisterly and steps forward towards Beast Boy. The demon is holding something in her arms.

"_Want to see your disgusting child?"_

"My child isn't disgusting!"

The demon chuckles in evil laughter, _"Anything that is conceived in rape is a disgusting, sorry excuse for a baby…just look at your hideous 'Raven'. She hates you. Everything you have experienced is just a huge nightmare…"_

With that, the demon tosses the object that is in its hands, at Beast Boy. Beast Boy flinches and jumps away from the thing that the demon just threw.

In a matter of seconds, everything is still, but then a black, scorpion type thing comes crawling out of nothing, as it seems.

Beast Boy screeches in fear as the scorpion begins to run towards him.

"_What's wrong, Beast? Do you not just adore your precious baby?"_

Beast Boy dodges the stinger of the scorpion and shouts, "That is not my baby!"

"_Beast Boy…"_

"Shut up! Everyone, just leave me alone!" Beast Boy shouts as he runs into a corner and crouches into a ball and covers his ears.

"_You need to wake up, you're dreaming, BB…"_

Everything around Beast Boy slowly disappears, but the last thing he sees is the evil smile on the demon's face. He suddenly feels his body shaking.

He sort of realizes that he had in fact been dreaming. He opens his eyes and sees Cyborg's concerned face, but it quickly disappears because he closes his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire's voice enters his ears.

Beast Boy opens his eyes and then blinks away the sleepiness from them and focuses on his surroundings. He suddenly feels a heavy pounding on the right side of his head.

"Dude…what happened and where am I?" Beast Boy asks while trying to sit up from the couch he is currently laying on.

"You are in the house that you and friend Raven arrived in. Do you feel well?" Starfire asks in much concern in her voice.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asks in anxiety as he widens his eyes as he suddenly looks around the room for the sorceress.

Cyborg places a mechanical hand on the green guy's shoulder and gently pushes his back down slightly.

"She's upstairs and she's fine. The question is…are 'you' okay?"

Beast Boy shoots Cyborg a confused look, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you got knocked pretty hard. Raven wasn't too happy when she had found out about what you did to her," Cyborg explains to Beast Boy who just looks at him like he didn't have clue what he is talking about.

"What? She kissed me and told me that her pregnancy would only last two months," Beast Boy explains to Starfire and Cyborg.

"She did not. You told her what happened and she hit you aside your head and called you 'the jerk' and then you hit your head against the fireplace," Starfire explains to Beast Boy who looks so lost.

So everything that had happened…was a dream?

"But she is pregnant…right?" Beast Boy asks distantly.

They both nod.

Beast Boy looks down at his hands and sighs, "So…she's mad at me?"

"Can you blame her, Beast Boy? Even though you had no intention in doing it, you did. That's how she was born, was through rape. How do you think she feels?" Cyborg says to Beast Boy, who immediately feels worse.

"I didn't mean to…and it wasn't really me doing it, but I feel so guilty about it," Beast Boy says as his ears droop similar to those of a dog.

Cyborg smiles slightly, "Don't worry about it too much. It's Raven. She'll come around. But for now, we have bigger problems to worry about."

Beast Boy gives Cyborg and Starfire a small smile, "Thanks guys. I'm glad that we are all back together."

Starfire's smile drops to a frown which Beast Boy notices.

"Well, almost all of us," Beast Boy adds in grief.

"We will get Robin back, one day," Cyborg says in determination.

Beast Boy looks around for a clock, but doesn't see one, "What time is it anyway?"

Starfire walks over to a boarded up window and looks outside to see that the sun's rays are illuminating off the sky to give it a pink, purple and dark blue colors.

"I believe that the dawn is breaking," Starfire says as she walks back over to the guys.

Nothing is said for a couple of minutes until they hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs. They all look up in curiousness and they see Sydney walking down the stairs pretty quickly.

"Hey Syd, what are you doing up so early?" Cyborg asks the little freckled faced, red-head.

Sydney makes sure to walk over to them and glare at Beast Boy right in his eyes. She turns her attention to Cyborg.

"I woke up because Raven threw up on the floor," Sydney says blandly.

Cyborg groans while Beast Boy and Starfire just chuckle.

"Is she better now?" Beast Boy asks the little green-eyed child.

She gives him a look and replies sharply with, "That's none of your business."

Beast Boy gives her a look of shock. He looks over at Cyborg and Starfire.

"Are you guys just gonna let a little kid talk to me like that?" Beast Boy asks in hysterics while throwing his arms up.

Cyborg shrugs, "Sorry, Beast Boy. But, that is Raven's little guard dog. You can't talk down to her or you'll have her and Raven mad at you times two."

Beast Boy rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance.

At that exact moment a scream can be heard outside the house. Everyone looks between one another before Starfire jumps up and looks through the same window she had looked through previously.

"Friends, there is someone running away from a horde of infected. We have to go out and help her-"

"I heard a scream, where's Sydney?" Raven says running down the stairs, but sees Sydney and sighs in relief.

"I'm fine," Sydney reassures the violet haired demon.

Starfire turns to Cyborg, "Friend Cyborg, go awake Slade, Jinx, Bo and Andrew!"

Cyborg nods and immediately runs upstairs and wakes up the people that Starfire has requested for. When they get downstairs, they don't make a plan, they only have time to go with the flow.

Starfire opens the door and sticks her head out of the doorway, "Come over this way!"

The young girl turns her head to the sound of Starfire's voice and running behind her are about six infected things.

Without hesitation, Starfire, Cyborg, Bo, Jinx, Andrew and Slade run out the door to fight off the horde.

Raven begins to run out the door after them, but is stopped by Beast Boy.

"What are you doing, Beast Boy? Get out of my way," Raven says in annoyance as she glares at Beast Boy.

He shakes his head, "You're not going to go out there and fight. It isn't safe."

"I don't care. I don't need you to care of me. I can handle myself," Raven says as she tries to push past Beast Boy, but he stands his ground.

"Raven- UMPF!" Beast Boy begins to say but is pushed over by someone behind him, making him fall onto Raven and causing her to fall backwards.

"Watch it!" Raven raises her voice in annoyance.

Beast Boy looks at Raven in shock and exclaims, "It wasn't me! It was her…"

Beast Boy turns around to see the girl that just ran through the door and knocked him over.

Raven glares past Beast Boy and looks to see who had caused her to fall down.

Her eyes go wide.

The last person that she thought she would ever come in contact with…

The girl makes eye contact with Raven's, angry, amethyst eyes.

In a degrading and venomous, Raven asks…

"What are you doing here?"

XxX

"Jinx, behind you!" Cyborg shouts as his mechanical fist comes in contact with one of the undead's face.

Jinx quickly turns around in just in enough time to keep herself from getting killed. She quickly presses the knife that she has in her hand into the undead's neck.

Starfire had just got done killing off two infected and she looks up at her surroundings. They didn't have many more to kill off. She runs over to Cyborg and helps him out with, what seems to be, the last of the infected.

"That was a close one," Slade says in his low toned voice.

They slowly begin to walk back over to their house and walk into the house and all of them could literally feel the tension in the room.

They all stop in the living room to only see Raven, Sydney, Beast Boy and the new girl…who isn't actually so new.

No one could really say anything, but the looks on Beast Boy's, Sydney's, and Raven's said it all.

Starfire couldn't take the silence. She turns her attention to Raven, who is sitting on a chair with Sydney on her lap.

"Friend Raven, I'm sorry that I forgot about your predicament. I think it was wise for you to sit out in battle with the undead."

Raven looks up at Starfire, but her cold stare doesn't fade. Starfire knew that Raven isn't giving her the look, she understood why she is looking at her like that though.

"It's fine. Beast Boy is actually the one who said I shouldn't be out there. I understand why I can't now," Raven says in monotone.

"I guess now we will have to have Beast Boy in battle with us now," Cyborg says to Beast Boy and Raven.

Raven shrugs, but Beast Boy objects to that proposition.

"I'm not leaving Raven. That's all there is to it. I'm not leaving her," Beast Boy says as he crosses his arms and stands up from the floor he had been sitting on.

It's silent for a couple of seconds. No one really knew how to address the new girl's presence.

Thank the heavens for Sydney's obliviousness to everything in the room and she finally takes the initiative to address the new person in the room.

"Raven, who is that girl?" Sydney asks in pure curiosity.

Raven looks down at Sydney, who looks back at her. Raven smiles at the little red-head but looks back up and makes eye contact with the new girl and glares hatefully at her.

"Terra," Raven says with much venom in her voice.

Beast Boy could feel the tension in the room.

He can honestly say that he feels nothing for this girl. She's betrayed them and helped them so many times. She's a flip-flop. Besides, he has a child with Raven. That's who he is trying to win over and Terra isn't really going to help out in any way.

"I can tell that you still dislike me, Raven," Terra says with a small, mean smile on her pale face.

Raven doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to.

"If you don't watch it, you'll be back outside with those things," Beast Boy says with anger in his voice.

Raven and Terra give Beast Boy wide eyes.

"Beast Boy…I thought you would be happy that I'm here and alive," Terra says with much fake sadness in her tone.

Raven feels her temper rising, but before she could say anything, Beast Boy, once again, beat her to it.

"On a humane perspective, I'm glad that you're alive. But, really, I don't care if you're here or not," Beast Boy replies back in all honesty.

Terra looks at him and then everyone else.

"Could you guys please leave Beast Boy and I alone for a little bit?" Terra asks the group.

This didn't fly well with Raven.

"Uhm, no. I stay here too," Raven feels a tug on her hand, "And so does Sydney."

"I don't need to talk to you. I could frankly give a shit less if you like me or not."

"I don't care what you want. You're in the Titan's group now. And you will not cuss like that in front of my child," Raven says in much anger.

Terra chuckles rudely, "Whatever. You can stay in here."

Starfire and Cyborg look at Raven, who nods and lets them know that she will be okay.

When it is only Sydney, Beast Boy, Terra and Raven that's when they decide to talk.

"So, why did you decide to stay here?" Terra asks Raven in a dull and annoyed tone.

"Because this involves her too," Beast Boy says to Terra who just looks at him with wide eyes.

Terra groans, "Well okay. She isn't going to like this."

Raven and Beast Boy look at each other before looking back at Terra.

"I'm not gonna like what?"

Terra smiles evilly, "Well, did you think that my feelings for Beast Boy have left my heart? I still like him"

"I don't like you like that anymore. Plain and simple," Beast Boy states blandly, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Oh really, Beast Boy? You chased me and chase me. And now that I'm here, you don't want me? C'mon B, what is standing in our way?"

Raven couldn't hide the victorious smile that crept its way on to her face.

"You wanna know what's in your way?" Raven asks and she gestures Sydney to get off of her lap and she stands up and walks over to Terra.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be you, witch," Terra says in distaste as she looks at the violet haired girl from head to toe.

Raven chuckles, "Well, it's technically not me that's standing in your way."

"Then who?"

Beast Boy sighs, while Raven is wearing the biggest smile that she could wear.

"Mine and Raven's baby."

Terra looks between both of them with a disbelieving look.

"You're joking," Terra says in a bland tone.

"Nope, Raven's having a baby and Beast Boy is the daddy," Sydney says with a huge smile on her face.

Terra could feel the world just crash.

"I don't believe you," She says with hatred in her voice.

"Don't worry. You don't have to…the proof will come in due time," Raven says with smug in her monotone voice.

XxX

**I didn't know how to end this! And I'm sorry for the short chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**

**-ZMBE**


	9. UPDATE! Not a Chapter!

**Posted December 19, 2013**

**It is finally here, you guys! I have created a Facebook page for my author name and such! **

**The name that you will need to type in to find it is…**

**Zmbe2012**

**That's the exact name and way to find me.**

**The default picture is a color picture with multiple pictures of the Titans and the words, 'Teen Titans' are on the picture as well. The cover photo is of Raven and it says, "Sometimes."**

**They were the only photos that I have on my phone.**

**You are more than welcome to post whatever you would like to on this page. Send in your own photos or whatever! Just make sure you like the page.**

**The photos are from a lot of the character from different stories of mine. There will more to come and more to add.**

**Updates and new story stuff will be posted on this page as well! **

**You leave a message or anything, I will get back to you! **

**Thanks again you guys! Any further questions, message me on my Fanfiction account!**

**-ZMBE**


End file.
